Only The Strongest Will Survive
by sephiroth3343
Summary: 10 of the worlds worst criminals have all been sent to Death Row. They all have one chance at redemption, trick is, only one can survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys here's the first chapter. If this story feels somewhat familiar to you, it is because I just watched the Condemned with Stone Cold Steve Austin and decided to write a fic based around the idea of the movie. Hopefully if you enjoyed the movie, you'll enjoy this story! Thank you! :D **

The sounds of yelling, screaming and punches been thrown around were all he could hear. Who was screaming, he didn't know. Where he was, he didn't know. All he knew was that he was somewhere that he hadn't been before, he could feel the cold metal of the handcuffs as they rubbed against his wrists, the blindfold he was wearing was irritating his eyes. Finally he had stopped.

"Alright, let's see what you've brought for me" said an unfamiliar voice.

He could feel someone take off his blindfold, he slowly fluttered his eyes open. He blinked rapidly as his vision become clearer, he was in unfamiliar territory. It looked like a large warehouse, something he had never seen before. The man turned his head and saw a man who was about in his early thirties walking over to him. He was wearing a black suit with a matching black tie; he was also donning a smug look on his face.

"So who do we have here?" the man asked to no one in particular.

Suddenly a lady with blonde hair walked over to him, she was holding a clipboard flipping some pages over.

"This sir is Mister John Cena. He has been sentenced to death in one of the toughest prisons in America" she replied reading his file.

"So this is the almighty John Cena!" the man exclaimed. "I've heard all about you. You're not what I expected at all"

"Can you tell me where the hell I am?" spoke John.

The man's wicked smirk appeared once again, "Don't worry, now that you're hear, I'll introduce you to the others"

The three of them walked down to the other end of the warehouse where John saw a bunch of other people who were also handcuffed and had bodyguards behind them. As he got closer to the others, he could see a couple of them trying to break free from their chains, as they swore and yelled at the guards. John realised that must've been the screaming he was hearing.

"Alright, that's enough of these stupid games! I want to know what the fuck I am doing in here!" bellowed out a man with a deep British accent.

John looked at the man who was bellowing out. He was rather tall, and looked like he had great upper body strength. He had green eyes and had a crooked nose.

"Patients Mister Barrett!" the man in the suit spoke. "Alright, now that my tenth man has arrived, I'll tell you all why you are here. Although you all look very different from one another, you actually all are quite the same"

The ten handcuffed individuals stared at one another, not knowing what this man was trying to tell them.

"And the common link that you all share is that you are all the most sought out criminals of your respected countries. You all have committed heinous crimes, and for that you are all paying the price; death row"

John couldn't believe that he was in a room filled with the top criminals of the world. He felt as if he was in some sort of circus act. He watched the others in amazement with the news that they had just been told.

"So what do ya want from us fella?" spoke up a pale, orange haired man in his Irish accent.

"It's really simple. I am giving you a chance to start a new life, think of it as a second coming of sorts"

"There's got to be some catch to this right?" spoke up a young woman.

John was somewhat bewildered by the site of her. She looked like she was no older than twenty one, and if the man hadn't had said that they were all criminals, he wouldn't have guessed it.

"Of course there is, I mean what type of game would this be without one! The aim of the game is pretty simple, all you have to do is kill any of the competitors you see standing before you. See those ankle tags you're wearing, they will help me monitor your every movement. Also take note of those red tags, they are a very crucial element of the game. Those anklets are filled with explosives, once you pull that little red trigger all it takes is ten seconds and then BOOM!" he explained. "So don't try any funny business and try to deactivate them yourselves"

The individuals started taking notice of the anklets, all becoming aware that they were all pretty much walking explosives.

The man clapped his hands together, "Okay, I think I should get to know my competitors a little better now" he called over the lady with the clipboard, "Oh, how silly of me, I didn't even tell you my name! It's Jack, Jack Swagger"

The lady came over to the group, she scribbled something down on her paper, and Jack put his hand around her shoulder. "So Beth, who do we have here first?" Jack asked.

Beth looked at the person standing in front of her and flicked through her clipboard to find the correct file, "This here is Alberto Del Rio from Mexico. One of the richest in all of Mexico, but of course he wouldn't have got his millions without him killing millions of people"

Alberto just winked in response to Beth's blunt and partially sarcastic description of him.

Next was the Irish man who had spoken earlier. "This is Sheamus. Quite the escapist, he and his partner in crime have been dodging bullets all over Ireland and Europe for quite some time with their schemes, but of course I don't need to tell you the outcome of their story"

The next person was another woman; she was much taller than the other woman in the group. She had light brown hair and a fair complexion. Jack rolled his tongue over his lips as he gazed at her.

"Do you mind fella? This is me wife!" said Sheamus standing in front of her to protect her from Jack.

Jack smirked again, "so this must be you're partner in crime. And what would your name be sweet cheeks?"

Sheamus' wife rolled her eyes in disgust, "its Jane" she spoke in her Irish accent.

"Jane and Jack, I like it" said Jack rubbing his hands together.

The next four individuals were all involved in mass illegal drug trading and murder; Adam Copeland from Canada, Justin Gabriel from South Africa, Yoshi Tatsu from Japan and the other woman from the group, her name was Ariana Burnley from Australia.

"Ariana here started in drug trading when she was only eleven years old. She was caught in Indonesia with cocaine and she was well on her way" said Beth.

The final three of the group where Drew McIntyre from Scotland, Wade Barrett from England and John Cena from America. The three of them were all sentenced for acts against them for rape and murder as well as drugs. Beth was reading the final file which was on Barrett; he had three rape charges against him, he had been caught with illegal drugs more times than Beth was ashamed to mention as well as being convicted for murder on more than one occasion.

Beth shook her head as he ran her fingers through her hair. Wade knew that she was astonished at his criminal record. He smirked at her and said, "A lot of people tend to get in my way"

Wade started laughing at himself and John watched as Drew laughed along with him. John watched the Englishman's smirk. John shook his head at him, although he and Wade shared a similar criminal path, they were in some way much different from one another. John actually knew what he had done was wrong and he knew that he had to pay the ultimate price for the actions he had done, but as he looked at Wade it seemed as though he actually enjoyed being the person that John saw standing before him.

Wade noticed that John was giving him the same look that Beth did when he was reading his file. Wade wondered why John was giving him a look of disbelief, he was no better than Wade or anyone else in the room.

"Got a problem there sunshine?" spoke Wade walking over to Cena.

"There is no problem" replied John. "But if you don't get out of my face right now there will be a problem"

Wade walked even closer to John, "all you Americans are all the same. All talk but no action"

John had a smirk on his face, "oh yeah? Well I'm not like all Americans" and he launched a ball of his spit into Wade's eye. Because John's arms were still handcuffed he wasn't able to throw a punch at Wade.

Wade went into an uproar; he was heated as he was being held back by body guards, trying to break free of his chains so he could beat the hell out of John. All the others just stood around cheering for a fight to break out.

"I'll take you down" said John.

"Cute Cena, real cute. Such sweet satisfaction there will be when I pull that red tag of yours. You better pray that you're as tough a fighter as you're a talker"

Finally when all order had been restored, Jack clapped his hands together again, "well now that we've gotten to know each other a little bit better. Let me tell you one more thing about the game. As much as I would love to be the one to save you all, I can't. There can only be one winner. So you can try to create as much alliances as you want, but in the long run they will not be any good use to you" Jack looked over to the married couple, as they looked at each other with a look of sadness both knowing what their fate may be.

"So that's all there is to it. Just remember, only the strongest will survive. It's either kill, or be killed. Good luck."


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day and the ten individuals were split up into two groups, they were all get aggravated with Jack because he would never tell them anything about what was going to happen to them next. One group went with Jack as he led them outside to the choppers, while the other group went with Beth down to the docks.

"Aye cabron, where are you taking us?" asked Alberto to Jack.

"You guys are really impatient aren't ya!" replied Jack.

"No, we just think you're a complete asshole. Stop with all the mysteries and just tell us" said Justin.

Jack signalled to the helicopter pilot to start it up, "just get in. I'll explain it all in the 'copter"

Down by the docks, the group of Sheamus, Adam, Yoshi, Arianna and Drew were somewhat relieved that they had Beth because she, unlike Jack, told them where they were going and what was the next part of the game. One by one they all sat inside the boat, as the warehouse started to shrink out of sight. Beth started explaining the rules.

"Okay guys, one by one you'll be all dropped off at different points around the ocean. You are each given twenty minutes to find a key that'll help unlock your handcuffs. If you do not manage to find your key, we will simply eliminate you from the competition"

"And how are you going to eliminate us exactly?" asked Drew.

Beth gazed down towards the anklet he had attached to him, "we can simple pull the plug for you"

Drew swallowed hard, as he realised how this game was really about life or death.

Back in the helicopter, Jack had just finished telling them where they were headed. There was another man in the helicopter with them, but he wasn't a participant, the man was Jack's best friend. His name was Dolph Ziggler. In his hands he had a little wooden box, the other five criminals were wondering what was inside the box. Dolph finally opened it, and inside were five shiny silver keys.

"Dolph, why don't you explain what our fine friends have to do with these" said Jack.

Dolph scooted over to the other side of the seat so he was face to face with Wade, "Open your mouth"

Wade looked at him baffled, "what the bloody hell is wrong with you? Why on earth would you want me to swallow a key?"

"I'm not giving it to you for you to swallow you idiot!" Dolph replied back. "You just need to hold it in your mouth"

"What for?" asked Wade.

Dolph shoved the key into his mouth, as Jack pushed him out of the helicopter, "For this"

The other four watched as Wade fell deep into the ocean, they all had figured out what they needed to do. One by one they all plunged into the ocean, swimming up to the surface ready to start the game. Over on the other side, Beth's troop had all left the boat and the game had officially begun.

Back at the warehouse, Jack and Dolph met up with Beth as they watched all the monitors of the ten individuals. So how many of your guys have found their keys yet. Beth hit a couple of keys on the keyboard and saw that Adam, Drew and Sheamus all had found their keys and were well on their way, "Hmm, looks like Ariana and Yoshi are still looking for theirs"

Jack watched the two red dots on the monitor indicating where the two were, he also watched a little blue indicator which was where the key was. Jack clapped his hands together, "I think we should shake things up a bit"

"And how do you wanna go about doing that?" asked Dolph.

"Well, let's show them that we are dead serious about this. And besides I want to see someone get blown up already!" Jack hit a button and spoke into a microphone, "hey sweet cheeks and Mr. Ninja!"

Ariana froze as she suddenly could hear Jack's voice, "don't you ever call me that again" she said repulsed.

"Just to let you know we lied and said that you each have a key, truth is there are only four keys, which means that one of you won't make it out"

"Where are you?" said Yoshi.

"Never mind that. Now listen the key is located in a small box by a cave not too far from where you are standing Yoshi. I'd think of a smart plan for you to be able to grab it without sweet cheeks pulling at your balls preventing you from becoming free. Good luck!"

Ariana and Yoshi had a stare down, the both spotted the location of the cave. Ariana was trying to plan her attack of how to get the box before he did. Yoshi just broke out into a sprint thinking that he could out run her, but boy was he wrong.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going!" Ariana exclaimed. She was running right behind him, she put her handcuffed arms in front of Yoshi's neck as she tried to choke him.

He was caught, gasping for breath. Ariana tried strengthening the grip of the hold as Yoshi was trying to make his escape, Yoshi managed to elbow her deep into her chest, forcing her to release the hold. As Ariana arched her back down, feeling the pain of the attack, Yoshi gave her a brutal uppercut. Yoshi grabbed Ariana's hair and pushed her down on the sand, he climbed on top of her and with a handful of her hair used it as a grip as Yoshi repeatedly bounced her head on the ground. Ariana decided to take a page out of John's book and she spat in his face. Yoshi quickly tried to wipe the spit out of his eye, as Ariana crawled away. "You think you're smart you little bitch!" cried out Yoshi.

Ariana found a sturdy branch from a fallen tree and used it as a weapon. She didn't hesitate as she ran full speed towards him, clubbing him with the tree right in his gut. She turned around and started using the tree against his back. With the multiple hits she was given Yoshi he collapsed down, Ariana straddled on top of him, giving him a couple of blows to the face managing to turn his jaws purple. Yoshi then managed to flip her over so he was back on top of her and continued where he had left off, Yoshi had managed to bust open Ariana's lip, he thought he should just kill her then and there, he put his handcuffs arms in front of her neck and started suffocating her. Ariana was gasping for breath, she was holding onto the sand for support, she too thought that this was going to be the death of her, when she looked down and saw the branch she had used earlier. She managed to grab it, and with one huge strike she stabbed Yoshi in the neck piercing through his flesh. Ariana watched as blood started seeping through his skin as she watched Yoshi fall next to her. She pierced the branch further into his neck as more blood came spewing out. As Ariana staggered to her feet she lifted Yoshi's pants to reveal his anklet, she quickly pulled the red tag and watched as the countdown begin. Bursting out into a sprint she ran into the cave to retrieve the key. She then heard the sound of an explosion; she looked out and saw Yoshi go up in flames. Ariana opened the box and saw the little shiny silver key, she smiled at herself as she unlocked the handcuffs, "and another one bites the dust."


	3. Chapter 3

**Just wanted to say a big thank you to those who took the time to read this story! Don't forget to review it, your input really means a lot to me! **^_^ 3

Sheamus was walking through a swamp in the middle of a jungle, as soon as he jumped out the plane he was trying to find his wife. He called out her name but never got a response back, he was trying not to fear the worst. Sheamus didn't know where to start looking; all he could see was trees, trees, rocks and more trees. He was about to head up a cliff, high enough to get a better view of his surroundings as well as to survey the others especially Jane. Sheamus then started to hear a helicopter buzzing over his head, he looked up thinking that Jack would hope out of it with another stupid puzzle or something else complicated, but out flew a mini parachute which was lit by a fire signal, Sheamus saw that there was a large bag attached to it. Once he captured the bag, he made his way back to the cliff that he was going to call home for a couple of hours. He sat down, feeling the coolness of the rock press up against his back. Inside the bag where a lot of goodies that were of great use for Sheamus, the contents inside included a bottle of water, a sandwhich and there was something wrapped in a white towel. Sheamus carefully unwrapped the package and inside was a very sturdy shank knife, a huge grin appeared on the Irishman's face as he picked up the weapon, he used the towel to wipe the dirt and sweat away from his body. He was glad that he had the knife to keep him company; it was something that he was very accustomed to.

"Thanks Jack, you're not such a bad fella after all" Sheamus said to himself. He had hoped that he was the only one who got a special gift bag from him. Sheamus was ready to set up camp when suddenly he wasn't alone anymore.

"Who are you talking to?" asked a voice from behind.

Sheamus jumped as the voice had scared him, he turned his head and saw that John was standing across from him. Sheamus quickly grabbed the bag and shoved it behind his back; he wasn't going to tell him about presents falling from the sky. "How ya John?"

"Been better, how long have you been out here for?"

"About twenty minutes, as soon as I swam to shore out of the plane, I found this jungle and started my trek. I'm tryin' to find me wife"

John almost forgot that Jane was Sheamus' wife, he felt bad for the couple it would be torture knowing that only one could make it out alive.

"Is it hard?" asked John.

Sheamus gave him a confused look, "is what hard?"

"This. Being here, I mean you heard Jack explain the rules. What if something happens to her?"

Sheamus then realised where he was going with this, "Jane and I both know the stipulation and we are both fully aware of the consequences. I mean before we ended up here, we were still apart from each other. Jane was bein' sentenced at an all-women's prison, and I was bein' sentenced at an all-males prison. We were pretty much goin' to die apart, but in a strange way, I'm kinda glad that we are a part of this game because we that time we spent together back at the warehouse could be our last"

John watched as Sheamus had a look of defeat etched upon his face. John could tell that this was tearing Sheamus apart inside. "But what happens if it's down to you two? What if me, along with everyone else gets blown up into smithereens, what happens next?"

Sheamus sighed out loud, "I don't know fella, I don't want to fight her. I'd probably just surrender and let her pull me tag"

John couldn't help but to applaud the man, he never seen a man have such love for his wife that he would be literally willing to die for her.

"What about you? You got a lass back home?" asked Sheamus.

John chuckled as he shook his head, "who would want to go out with a criminal like me?"

Sheamus looked at him wide eyed as he fanned his hands up and down his body, "if I can find someone, I'm pretty sure that you can"

"To tell you the truth, I did have a girl back home, but it just fell apart"

"What happened?"

"We were high school sweethearts; we had the perfect life planned out for the both of us. We went to college together and even bought ourselves a little apartment but as things were going great for her, things were going down the drain for me. I used to work for my uncle and with his business, but after he died I had to go find a new job, the problem was no one would hire me because my uncle did a lot of underground mob stuff that I had no idea of. I tried everything I could for someone to hire me, but as I learned from everyone my uncle was at the top of the mobster list and wouldn't want to risk it to hire me. I never told Elizabeth about it because I didn't want to upset her, this was what she always wanted and I didn't want her to find out about my problems. So one day one of my uncle's best friends offered me a job to work with him, as much as I didn't want to take the job, I had to, I thought that if I made enough money I could just walk away and me and Liz could live happily ever after, but that never happened. Randy's business was booming ever since he let me work for him, and whenever I tried to walk away he would tell me that if it wasn't for me, I wouldn't have the money that I had, so he forced me to stay. Sadly as I got older the more involved I was with the mob, and the things that we were involved in were much more serious. One day Liz finally found out about what I was doing and she fell apart. I felt so bad for having to hide it from her, but I was just trying to protect her, I feel just as guilty now as I did that day, I can picture the fight we had so clearly. I had never seen her so upset and it was my entire fault."

Sheamus watched as John rolled his hands into two fists as he was getting frustrated with himself all over again, "well maybe that's why you're here"

"I don't get it"

"This is all about getting a second chance; maybe if you're the one who wins, you'll get you lass back"

John couldn't help but smile at the Irishman's words. This was the cream of the crop of all badasses in Ireland, and here he was dishing out love advice.

"You know what, you're not a bad fella after all. And screw what Jack said about alliances, I'll help you if you help me" said Sheamus showing him the bag that was hidden behind his back.

"What do you need?" asked John as he eyed the shank thinking that Sheamus was going to give it to him.

"I just want you to help me find me wife"

John nodded in response, "done and done"

"Thanks fella" replied Sheamus.

John watched as Sheamus dug his hand into the back, waiting for him to whip out the knife for him, but instead Sheamus chucked him the sandwhich that was also in the bag. John looked at the sandwhich and then watched Sheamus as he burst out into laughter.

"Yeah you're not such a bad fella yourself" said John.


	4. Chapter 4

It was day two and Jack was fuming at the fact that only one person was dead and even more so that it was a female who killed him.

"This is not what's supposed to happen!" exclaimed Jack slamming his fists into the table.

"Looks like these people are just death row duds" said Dolph sipping on his coffee.

"C'mon Jack, we all had the same idea as you did with where we thought this game would be going. Just give it some time. And hey, one person gone is better than no one right?" said Beth.

"I guess… but I'm sick of waiting around for something to happen"

Dolph was examining the monitors when something caught his eye, "maybe you spoke to soon Swagger"

"What do you mean?"

"Switch to camera five"

Jack did what he was told and saw Wade, Drew and Ariana appear on his screen, he had a wicked smirk on his face as he clapped his hands together, "where's the popcorn? This is going to be good"

…

After Ariana's battle with Yoshi she hadn't had an encounter with any of the other participants until now, the same went with Drew and Wade. Ariana was startled by seeing both Drew and Wade standing across from her, she knew that she was in deep shit, although she had her share with brawls with males they were nothing compared to the size of the two Europeans, she would much rather face a million Yoshi Tatsu's then have to deal with these two.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here!" said Wade to Drew. "Miss Ariana isn't it?"

Ariana just stood still watching the wicked grins appear on the two men's faces.

"I think she's a bit star struck by the sight of us" said Drew cockily.

"I'm not here for small talk. So hurry up and let's get this over with" Ariana finally spoke, getting into her fighting stance.

"She is a feisty one isn't she!" said Wade.

"Let's put here in her place" said Drew rubbing his hands together as he walked closer to her.

"Wait! Stop Drew!" Wade exclaimed.

Drew stoped and wheeled around and waved his hands around to Wade asking him what the problem was. Ariana was also wondering why Wade had stopped him, she had assumed that he wanted to fight her himself.

"I think she'll be a great asset for us" said Wade as he put his hand around Drew's shoulder.

"Wade are you crazy? How on earth is she perfect for us?" Drew was somewhat repulsed by Wade's comment.

"I don't see what the problem is. She's a pretty strong fighter for someone her size"

Ariana raised her eyebrow at Wade, "and when exactly have you seen me fight?"

"I saw your battle with the ninja by the beach. You caught my eye then and there" Wade winked at her.

Ariana was not a fan of sweet talk, especially if it was directed at her, she like Drew was getting repulsed by what Wade was saying. "Thanks but no thanks. I don't work with others"

Ariana turned around to walk away when Wade grabbed hold of her hand, "not so fast sweet cheeks. I have an offer you won't want to pass up," Wade let go of her hand and walked to a nearby boulder, she watched as he pulled out something that was behind it. Ariana watched as Wade came back and placed the bag in front of her. "Open it"

Ariana did what she was told and carefully opened up the bag. Inside she found a couple of water bottles and a lot of weapons. Wade watched as a big smile appeared on Ariana's face.

"How did you get all of this?" asked Ariana as she pulled out a shotgun from the bag.

"It fell from the sky. We think that Jack gave it to us because we're his pick to win" said Drew.

Ariana put the gun back inside, "but why would he give it to the both of you? You do realise that there can only be one winner"

"C'mon Ari of course we know that! That's why we created this alliance. We'll wait till every other person has been killed and then we'll let the best man win!" explained Wade.

Ariana pondered on if she should join their stable or not, she had to admit Wade had a great plan up his sleeve and it was easier just to wait around for everyone else to get blown up and have an intense battle with him or Drew, but on the other hand she didn't know if she should trust him. It wasn't like she knew him and couldn't tell what his true motives were if he had any. But Drew seemed to have agreed to his alliance and the two looked like best buddies, and besides they had a bag full of weapons at their disposal to make the job a whole lot easier, this was an offer she couldn't pass up.

"So what do ya say? Do we have a deal?" asked Wade.

Ariana nodded in response, "yeah we've got a deal"

Wade smiled at her as he welcomed her apart of their alliance.

…

Sheamus and John continued their search for Jane, they had been walking for hours and still couldn't find her, not only her, but they couldn't find any other competitor.

"Do you think we're walking further away from where we landed? Maybe that's why we can't find anybody?" asked John.

"Maybe. But John you gotta remember that we're all criminals. We sneak around like anythin', the places you least expect are normally where we will be" said Sheamus with a chuckle.

John smiled back, realising what Sheamus had said was true. "Hey Sheamus do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead fella"

"I was just wondering how you and Jane got together?"

Sheamus spotted a little creek and went over to it to wash his face, as John rested against a fallen tree waiting for Sheamus to tell his story. "Well, I actually met her ages ago when I was a wee lad in Juvee, the prison was originally an all guys prison but the old girls one got burned down so they all had to get transferred to our one. Knowing us lads we were ecstatic that girls were coming to our prison, but when they did, none of them were what we expected them to be like. Well all except for Jane. I remember the first time I saw her, we were in the back field having to rake up all the leaves and crap from a bad thunderstorm we had the previous night. I saw her laughing amongst some of her friends and I couldn't stop thinking about her ever since. Although we never talked to each other while we were there, I always kept an eye out for her, that was all until a couple of weeks later when I didn't see her as often as before, I remember asking one of the lasses she was always with where she was and they had told me that she had been released, I thought I would never see her again."

"So how did you find her again?" asked John.

"Well, after I got released from Juvee, I started working with me brother and one day by chance we met each other again. I couldn't believe it was her, I remember she was running away from a shop owner as she robbed him and needed somewhere to hide, I told her that she could stay where I was working. I couldn't believe that she was with me, she looked just as beautiful as she did when I first met her. After a while we go to know each other and we started going out with each other, later on I proposed to her and we got married, it was the greatest day of my life and I always remember it as if it were yesterday. But like they say old habits die hard, and we got back into our old schemes, you could say we were like the Irish Bonnie and Clyde"

John watched as Sheamus looked a little depressed retelling his story, "don't worry, you'll find her"

"Thanks fella. We should probably start walking"

The two were walking in silence for about thirty minutes, keeping an eye out for Jane or any other person. Then out of nowhere they heard someone screaming.

"What was that?" asked John.

Sheamus stopped in his tracks as he heard the cry. John watched as Sheamus became wide eyed.

"That's Jane!" exclaimed Sheamus.

"Are you sure?" asked John.

"I'm positive! Someone's got my wife!" Sheamus broke out into a sprint and John ran behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so here's chapter 5! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Looks like we've got a couple of alliances brewing. Don't forget to review and to favourite this story! You guys rock! **

Sheamus and John sprinted through the forest, they were following the screams that were echoing out, and Sheamus finally came to halt when he saw Jane crying out on the floor, where three men towered over her laughing like madmen.

Sheamus felt his heart sink as he saw the three men treating her like she was a piece of meat, "you lads better step away from her right now!"

"Sheamus please help me!" Jane cried out.

"Oh look who we have here boys!" laughed Alberto as he saw Sheamus in a spite of fury. "He has come to save his damsel in distress"

"That's cute and all, but this isn't a romantic movie. I'm sorry buddy but you're just going to have to watch us destroy your dear wife" said Adam also enjoying seeing Sheamus get so angry.

"I'm warnin' ya. Put one finger on me wife and I'll rip all ya heads off!"

Slowly and tauntingly Adam and Alberto made their way over to Sheamus ready to fight him, then out of nowhere Sheamus felt someone grab him from behind. It was Justin Gabriel, he grabbed Sheamus by the throat as Adam and Alberto got the upper hand on him.

John ran over to Jane and helped her up to her feet, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks" Jane then heard a cry of pain from Sheamus; she looked on to see her husband getting beat down by three other men.

"Don't worry, I'll help even things out" John winked at her as he grabbed Justin off Sheamus' back and started the beat down on him.

John was relentlessly punching the daylights out of Justin and Sheamus had knocked out Adam so it was an even fight. Sheamus managed to miss a lethal kick from Alberto as he spun out of the way; he picked the Mexican up and slammed his back into a large boulder that was resting nearby, knowing that he was crying in agony he wasn't going to be coming back for more, so Sheamus helped John with his attack on Justin. Sheamus picked up the wounded man and carried him above his shoulders; John, Alberto and Adam watched as he threw the man to the other side of the forest and landed at the feet of where Jane was hiding.

Sheamus walked over to where he landed and put his hand out of Jane to hold on to, "Will you do the honours?"

Jane was confused with his question, and then watched as his eyes were directed to his tag, "with pleasure!"

Alberto and Adam heard what Sheamus was referring to and made a quick run for it before they had a chance to pull their tags. Jane lifted the leg of Justin's pants to reveal his anklet, and without haste she pulled the red tag off. Sheamus and Jane ran hand in hand over to John who was signally to them to hurry so they wouldn't be caught in the blast; they ran over to a waterfall as they watched the explosion erupt. John watched the two still hand in hand, he patted Sheamus on the shoulder as he winked at him telling him that he was going to give him some alone time. Jane stared into her husband's blue eyes as tears started building in her own, "thank you Sheamus," Jane collapsed into Sheamus' embrace. It had been so long since they had been together, and how she had missed a simple hug from him. Sheamus couldn't help but feel his eyes become glossy; he had missed Jane so much it was hard for him to put the feeling into words, "I'm never letting you out of me sight again. I love you so much Jane!" Jane looked up into his eyes again as he smiled at her, she moved her head closer to his and she shared a long and passionate kiss with her husband, although she was in denial, she knew that this could be one of the last kisses they would share as a married couple, so she wanted to make it the best one yet, "I love you too"

…

Adam and Alberto were far away from the battleground where they encountered Sheamus and John and thought they were safe from harm. "We gotta be more careful than that!" exclaimed Alberto. "It would've been worth our while to have recruited someone else to our group, Justin was useless and look what happened to him!" shouted Adam back to him. "Look regardless of that, you're right, we do need to be more careful" They continued walking until they heard a loud noise above them. They looked up and saw a helicopter hovering above them. "Do you think the game has been cancelled?" thought Alberto. "I highly doubt that. It's probably that _Jack-_ass pulling another stupid stipulation to this game"

The two looked up at the helicopter waiting for a ladder, or a person, or something to happen. They then saw a parachute that was once again lit with a signal fire fall from the chopper. The two waited for the package to land and ran over to it. "Looks like Jack sent us a goody bag," Alberto said. As he opened the package he erupted in laughter. "What's so funny?" asked Adam, he was kind of getting scared of the Mexican's sudden outburst.

Adam watched as Alberto pulled out a large bow from the bag, a matching grin appeared on his face as he now realised why Alberto was so happy. Alberto put the bow down and grabbed out what else was lying in the bag, the other items included a set of Molotov Cocktails and an AK-47. Adam greeted the gun as if it was an old time lover, "On second thought, maybe Jack isn't such a jackass after all"

"Do you think Jack is handing these out to everyone?" asked Alberto as he was assessing his new gift.

"Don't think so. I mean c'mon, do you honestly see a Jane or that other chick carrying a weapon? They'd probably pull the trigger and end up shooting their own eye" laughed Adam.

"That's true, but what about the other guys? I mean you know that Jack and his people have us on surveillance so he knows who are the players and who aren't"

Adam become serious as he listened to what his new friend was saying, "I'm not sure. Well when we were caught up with gingy and Cena they didn't have anything on them, so I'm guessing they won't be getting anything anytime soon"

Alberto nodded in agreement to what the Canadian was saying, "well here's hoping that they don't."

They two continued on their journey when they could hear the sounds of rustling near where they were standing, Alberto and Adam had their weapons at the ready waiting for someone to pounce on one or the other. "It's alright, it's alright. No need to point weapons at us. We come in peace!"

Alberto and Adam lowered their weapons as they saw three figures walk towards them. It was Wade, Ariana and Drew.

"What do you want?" asked Alberto who was getting annoyed by their presence.

Wade waved his hands up above his head, "take it easy amigo! We don't want to fight you"

"Then what do you want?" asked Alberto.

"I have a proposal that I think you'd want to hear" said Wade with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks but no thanks, we don't want your help!" said Adam as he tapped his partner on the shoulder as they walked the opposite direction.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" asked Ariana as she chased after them. She wrapped her arms around Adam telling him to stop.

"C'mon, boys don't be silly. Walking away from us will the biggest mistake you'll make"

"Give us a good reason why we should join you?" asked Adam.

"I'll give you more than one. Well first of all, you'll be joining the supergroup; the remaining contestants won't be able to stand a chance against us. I mean we don't even know if there are any of them left anyway"

"Oh there are others" said Alberto thinking back to their encounter with Sheamus and John.

"Really? How many?"

"Three. The Americano and the married couple" replied Alberto in disgust.

"Oh, well then they won't be able to stand a chance with us. And then once we're done with them, we'll swoop in and pick up the bones on the other two" Ariana gazed her eyes over to Drew and Wade who were waiting for her to finish persuading the two men to join stable.

"So wait a minute, you're telling us that you're going to turn your back on them if you three are the only ones left?" asked Alberto raising his eyebrow at her.

Ariana nodded in response, "yeah pretty much. That's why I'm telling you to join me"

Alberto pondered on about what Ariana had told them, and to be honest, he liked the plan that Ariana had, and of course backstabbing was something that he was no stranger of, "you can count me in"

Ariana smiled at the Mexican as he winked at her. "And what about you?"

Adam didn't know what to do, he kinda liked just being with Alberto, but he couldn't deny what Ariana had a smart plan up her sleeve.

"C'mon ese what are you thinking about?" asked Alberto.

"I dunno" said Adam hesitantly as he ran his hand through his blonde locks.

Alberto became frustrated and walked over to Wade and Drew to tell him that he was going to join their group.

Ariana walked over to Adam, "c'mon let's think about this with logic, if you don't want to join us that's fine, just remember that it'll be you who we're going to kill first and then you don't want your last thoughts before you die to be how you wised you had listened to me when I said that you should've joined us now would you?"

Adam couldn't argue with what she was saying, but Ariana noticed he still had that hesitant look on his face.

"Here let me sweeten the deal for you" said Ariana. She wrapped her arms around the Canadian and pulled him in closer to her and pressed her lips against his.

After a passionate kiss, they pulled away and Ariana smirked at him, "did that convince you know?"

Adam smirked back and nodded, "it did"

"Good! And just for the record, I may be a woman, but I do know handle a weapon," Ariana gave him a wicked smirk as she made her way to the others, leaving Adam to trail behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

It was late at night and Sheamus, John and Jane had been walking for hours.

"I think this looks like a nice spot to rest for the night" said John dropping on the leafy floor.

"Are you alright Jane?" asked Sheamus, even though he knew that his wife was a very strong woman, he could see that she was worried about nearly getting gangbanged by three other guys.

"Yeah, I'm fine. At least I know I'm safe that you're here with me" Jane replied as she cuddled her husband.

Sheamus' heart melted as he heard those words come out of her mouth, "and I'm not plannin' on leavin' ya anytime soon" he responded by giving her a kiss.

John then suddenly emerged and interrupted the couple's romantic moment, "do you think that one of us should stand guard?"

"Nah, I think we'll be alright. Adam and Alberto maybe criminals but they sure are cowards, I mean they ran the dogs when Jane was about to pull the lad's tag, so I'm sure they'll won't be comin' back for round two anytime soon, and as for the others, who knows they're probably all dead"

"You make a good point. Okay then, I'm off to bed, you two enjoy your little moment!" John winked at the couple, while Jane blushed and Sheamus nodded at him.

…

"What is the hell is going on!" exclaimed Jack in a rage of fury.

"What's wrong?" asked Beth.

"Um, have you not been watching? Alliances? Friendships? Romance? This was not a part of the game description! Did I not say that alliances will not help them out? Did they all lose their memory in the water and forgot that I said that there can only be one winner?"

Beth and Dolph watched Jack turn red in frustration as he was annoyed at what his players were doing in his game.

"On the bright side, at least another person is dead" reassured Dolph.

"But that is not good enough! I thought these people were more ruthless than what they claim to be. Beth are you sure that your statisticians got the facts right about these people?"

Beth fixed her glasses and nodded to her partner, "I am double sure. Maybe it's some sort of criminal scheming going on"

"It's utter bullcrap is what it is. I have been helping these people out by giving them weapons and aids. I've even given them food and water, and _this _is how they repay me?"

Dolph was getting annoyed with Jack's whining, "Jack you need to calm down, at least two people down, and even if they are taking their sweet time, two people are dead are better than nobody"

"Dolph's right. Stop being so hard on yourself, we understand that you're frustrated, but in the end it'll be all worthwhile" said Beth rubbing Jack's back.

"You're right Beth, hopefully we'll see results by the morning"

…

"Guys, I think we should call it a day and get some rest" suggested Drew.

"No way, resting is for the weak" exclaimed Wade.

"C'mon Wade, we're all getting pretty tired, and it's too dark to see anything, I can't even see you guys properly, how on earth am I supposed to see someone else?" asked Adam.

"Hey look why don't we rest over by that waterfall?" suggested Ariana.

"Alright then" said Wade, he reluctantly agreed although he thought it was best if they kept waking.

Ariana then noticed a figure resting along the ground, she tapped Wade on the shoulder and motioned over to the figure.

Wade spotted the thing that Ariana was pointing to, "wait here and I'll check it out," he slowly walked over to the figure, he crouched down to get a better look at it.

"Is it dead?" whispered Alberto.

Wade touched the body and felt a pulse, he then noticed that the figure was Sheamus. He walked back over to his group, "it's that ginger haired guy"

"That cabron!" exclaimed Alberto.

"Do you know him?" asked Drew.

"You could say that we're mere acquaintances. We had an encounter with these him and John before we ran into you guys" said Adam.

"Yeah, now it's time to put this little fucker in his place" said Alberto storming off in his direction.

"Whoa! Settle down sunshine!" said Wade holding the Mexican back. "You can't just go storming off like that without waking him up"

"Then what? You're just going to leave him here?" asked Alberto.

"I've got a better idea" exclaimed Drew as he was waving something in his hand.

"What's that?" asked Ariana.

"Just some good old chloroform, this will make the job a whole lot easier!" Drew ripped apart a piece of his shirt and walked over to the Irishman. "Is he the only one here?" he asked Ariana as she was the one who spotted Sheamus in the first place.

"Well he was the only one, so I'm guessing so" she replied.

"I don't think so" said Adam.

"Come again?" asked Ariana.

"Sheamus seemed to be good buddies with John, so I don't think that he would just leave him alone"

"Yeah, Adam's right. Plus Sheamus wouldn't leave his wife by herself after he took her from us" said Alberto.

Drew crouched down in front of Sheamus and tipped some of the liquid into the ripped material, "sorry that we have to part her from you again, but it is all for the best!" Drew placed the material over Sheamus' mouth, although he was asleep, the liquid will still be affective, especially when Wade and Drew had to carry him with them.

"Wade, I need your help" said Drew signalling over to him. "You grab his feet, and I'll carry his arms"

The others watched as Drew and Wade carried the Irishman over to them, all of a sudden Alberto noticed something behind them, "hey, hey! Hurry it up! Someone's coming!"

Wade and Drew turned their heads and saw someone charging at them.

"Shit! We gotta move!" exclaimed Wade trying to run as fast as he could.

Drew broke out into a sprint, his hands still having a tight grip onto Sheamus' arms.

"Where the fuck do you think you guys are going!" exclaimed the voice.

"Fuck! It's Cena!" shouted Alberto getting even more frustrated.

"We've got to do something damn it!" said Ariana.

"Yeah, like what?" asked Adam.

Ariana then noticed the gun that Adam was holding, "shoot him!"

"What?" exclaimed Adam.

"You have a gun, shoot him!"

"Do what the lady says!" said Alberto.

Wade and Drew made it closer to where the other three were standing as they decided to run for their lives too.

"Shoot the fucker already!" shouted Wade.

Adam could see John running towards them at full speed, he pulled out the gun and fired, he watched as the man stopped and fell to his feet. Adam wasn't sure where he had shot John, but him falling on the ground was enough to tell him that he was down. He, along with everyone else were praying that he was dead.


	7. Chapter 7

Sheamus slowly fluttered his eyes open, unaware that he was now being held hostage by five other individuals. When he woke up he realised that John and Jane were nowhere to be seen, he then realised that he was tied up to a tree. Sheamus tried breaking free, but the rope was too thick and the knot was too tight to escape. He tried remembering how he got here but nothing was ringing in his head, Sheamus suddenly heard footsteps and prayed that it was John and Jane trying to find him. Sheamus' eyes caught the eyes of two people that he could safely say were not his companions. It was Wade and Ariana, he vaguely remembered the two figures from when they all met for the first time back at Jack's warehouse, he then became aware that these two were still in the game.

"Hey fella, will ya give a mate a hand?" shouted Sheamus.

Wade and Ariana looked at each other with smug smiles on their faces as they walked over to Sheamus.

"And why on Earth would we do that?" asked Wade.

Sheamus looked at him confused, "look please, spare me and I'll never come across you in the game again. I just want to get back to me wife, that's all I'm askin' for"

Wade then shook his head, "ah yes, Jane isn't it? Are you sure you want to go back to her?"

"Of course I do! What type of stupid question is that?"

"You better make sure you don't give a stupid answer. You do realise that John was the one who tied you up this here tree"

Sheamus looked at Wade in astonishment, "what? Why would do that?"

"Beats me, I was walking past the waterfall where you three were staying, I was just going to be on my way when I heard you and John arguing with one another and then you guys broke out into a brawl. You could also ask him why he's so keen on your wife"

"No, John's too nice of a guy to do that. I don't believe you"

Wade laughed out loud, "Did I just hear you correctly? Did you just say that John is _too nice of a guy? _Ari, is that what he said?"

"Yup, that's what he said" replied Ariana who also found Sheamus' comment funny.

"Sheamus when are you going to get it? He is a criminal, we all are, there's nothing nice about us. Sure you may have found a friend along the way but you do realise that the ones closet to you are the ones who are going to stab you in the back in the end, and now look, he's left you in the middle of nowhere and has run off with your wife"

"Please Wade, you gotta let me go find her, I just reunited with her last night and I promised that I wasn't going to leave her. You gotta let me go find her!" Sheamus couldn't hold back the tears as he spoke.

"Can't you let me go?" Sheamus asked Ariana.

"Why me?"

"I know a girls perspective is different to a man's, how would you feel if you were in my shoes and your boyfriend or husband was out there?"

Wade stared at Ariana wondering if she did in fact have a boyfriend or a husband.

Ariana smiled at Sheamus, "I have no time to fall in love, so I'm sorry I don't know how it feels," and with that Wade and Ariana walked off leaving Sheamus alone.

…

John couldn't get to sleep after his encounter with the others last night, he was thankful that the shot that Adam fired was only to his arm and nothing worse, he managed to bandage his arm up using his shirt, John was in such pain but it would nowhere near compare to the pain that Jane would feel once she woke up. John watched the young woman sleep, she looked so peaceful, John always had to remind himself that this woman was a very lethal criminal although her exterior would tell otherwise. John didn't know what to do, she was so happy that Sheamus had found her and he wanted nothing more for the two to be happy together, but now this just had to happen. John didn't know how to tell her what happened, he wished that he would see that pale ginger haired man walk towards him, but there was no one in sight, so as much as he didn't want to, he had to tell her the truth.

Jane woke up from her slumber and slowly got up, she looked around to find her husband but he was nowhere to be found. She then saw John walk over towards her, "good morning" she said cheerfully.

"Good morning. Did you have a good sleep?"

Jane nodded, "I did, besides the fact that I was laying down on the worst mattress in the world" she joked pointing to the rock floor, "by the way where's Sheamus?"

John sat down and rubbed his eyes, "he's been taken"

Jane clapped her hands to her mouth, "taken? What do you mean he's taken?"

"It happened last night; he was taken by the others who are in this game"

"And you didn't try to stop them?" exclaimed Jane who was furious.

"I did, but then one of them shot me" John showed Jane his wound.

She once again clapped her hands to her mouth, "oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you"

"Don't worry, it's okay I understand why you're angry and you have every right to be, I should've got there sooner"

"No John it's not your fault, and even though you are no Sheamus, I'm glad you're still here with me"

…

"That was quite a story back there, how long did it take you to come up with that?" asked Ariana to Wade.

"Well I couldn't just say that we snatched him up could I?" replied Wade.

"And why not?"

"Because I want to see Sheamus get angry at John, someone needs to put that guy in his place, and on another note, why isn't he dead yet?"

"Why do you hate him so badly?"

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you've become a fan of his too"

"Oh God no! I just mean you really seem to hate him. My question is why? None of us really know each other with exception to Jane and Sheamus, and I remember you got really heated after your encounter with him when we all first met each other"

Wade sighed as he lowered his head, "he took something of mine"

"Oh? What was it?"

"He stole my fiancée's life"

Ariana stopped in her tracks and watched as Wade still had his head lowered, "he did what? So you exactly did know him!"

Wade nodded as he slummed down on a rock, "it was a couple of years back, my girlfriend and I had been dating for about four years, I knew that she was the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, I decided to take her out the night that I was going to propose to her. The night was going great, I finally got my balls together and popped the question and she without hesitation said yes, I couldn't believe it, I've never been happier she was the love of my life, Amy never had a flaw in her, she was always the person to brighten up my dull life. Then when we were making our way home, we stopped at Amy's favourite ice-creamery, she was waiting outside while I was taking our orders, then as I made my way back outside, she was gone, I looked around trying to figure out where she was, she hadn't stepped inside the shop and she wasn't in the shop. Then I heard her scream out my name and I ran towards where the scream was coming from, a group of men were surrounding her trying to rape her."

Ariana watched as she saw Wade's eyes become glossy, although she had only known him for a couple of days, she didn't think that Wade was the type of guy to show these kinds of emotions, "then what happened?"

"I started beating the crap out of a couple of the guys there, some got the hint and fled the scene but John was one of the guys who stayed behind, it was safe to assume that he was the leader of the group. I watched as he picked my fiancé up off the ground and said that he was done with this filth and he threw her at me as if she was a ragdoll, before I had time to retaliate and throw my fists at him, he pulled the trigger of his gun and shot her right in the chest, his final words were that I should be done with her too and he ran off. I tried carrying her back to the car so I could take her to the hospital but she forced me not too and didn't want help, so I just let her die in my arms"

Ariana put her hands to her chest, she couldn't believe the story that Wade had just told her, she watched as Wade broke down in tears and went to console him with a hug, "you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened, you did nothing wrong"

"Yes I did, I left her and those bastards took her from me"

"Wade listen to me, it wasn't your fault, it just happened at the wrong place at the wrong time, if the blame had to put on someone it's on John"

Wade wiped away his tears and showed her a smile to show that he was okay, "so what about you? Is what you said back there true?"

"What did I say?"

"That you had no time for love"

Ariana smiled, "I meant everything I said, when I was a girl my parents and I moved away from our old house after my brother who died in a car accident. We were making a new start in our new house in our new suburb until one day I came home from school and saw the dead corpses of my parents. After that, I made a vow to myself that I would never love anyone because everyone I love ends up leaving me for dead"

Wade watched as Ariana became furious at herself as she retold those events to him.

"I was all by myself and didn't have any family or anyone that I knew in the area so I didn't know how to support myself, my only out was doing the things that I knew were wrong, so that's why I got into drug trading at such a young age. I thought that if I was caught out as a criminal then no one would love me, so then in return I wouldn't have to worry about loving anyone else in return, so no one else would have to die"

"So that's why you didn't help Sheamus?" asked Wade.

Ariana nodded, "hey wait, why didn't you help him then? I mean after what you told me, aren't you afraid that John might do the same thing to Jane? Why didn't you let Sheamus go after her?"

Wade was silent for about a minute or so as Ariana waited for an answer to her question, "Because I'm not that man anymore"


	8. Chapter 8

"So did you see what direction they took Sheamus?" asked Jane.

John surveyed the land trying to find a marker or something that could help identify where the others had planned their escape, "I'm not sure, it was pretty dark, it was hard to see anything"

"You're not sure? What do you mean that you're not sure!" exclaimed Jane.

"Like I said before, it was too dark and in case you haven't noticed this jungle is pretty much the same no matter where you look from" retorted John back.

Jane was getting annoyed by John's stupid remarks, she furiously walked towards him and slapped him across the face, "well in case you haven't noticed this is my husband we're talking about! For all I know you probably took him somewhere, or even worse you've killed him haven't you!"

John kept his eyes on the ground as he listened to Jane yell at him, he could sense the fear in her voice as she yelled at him. "Jane you have every right to be mad at me, but you have my word when I say that I did not kill him"

"And why should I believe you?"

"Sheamus has told me everything about you, I know how much you two love each other and even now as I've witnessed it first hand, I don't want to be the one who kills Sheamus, in the short time I've known him, I've considered him a friend"

Jane felt her heart melt as she heard John say that Sheamus spoke about her to him, "he told you about me?"

"Of course, he told me about how you two met and how much he loves you"

Jane wiped away the tears from her eyes as she placed her hands on her chest, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to slap you"

John chuckled, "like I said you had every right to be angry. It's my fault that I let them get away"

"Come on, let's stop playing the blame game and let's go find him" said Jane with a smile.

"You got it!"

…

"So how long are you going to keep gingy tied to the tree?" asked Drew.

"I haven't decided yet" replied Wade. "Hey where did Adam and Alberto go?"

"Alberto went to down to the creek to do his business" replied Drew wiggling his pinky finger up for Wade to get the hint.

"Then why did Adam go with him?"

"Probably to go hold Alberto's balls" suggested Ariana.

Drew and Wade both belted out in laughter, "I can actually believe that statement" said Drew.

"Seriously Wade, why leave Sheamus to hang on a tree if we're just going to ignore him, wouldn't we all be better off by just pulling his tag?" asked Ariana.

"Ari, haven't we discussed this before?" said Wade.

Drew looked at them confused wondering what they had planned without him, Ariana also gave Wade a confused look wondering what he meant, she then realised that he was referring to their talk they had.

"And exactly did you two discuss?" asked Drew.

Wade shook his head, "it's nothing, I've got something up my sleeve, we just have to wait a little while longer"

…

"So we just have to kill the lovebirds and then it'll be down to us five" said Alberto as he and Adam were making their way back to the others.

"Precisely, but then remember what Ariana said?"

"What?"

"How she is really using Wade and Drew and is going to back stab them, we've got to devise a plan with her"

Alberto listened to what Adam was saying with a grin on his face.

"What?" asked Adam.

"You sure you want to _devise a plan _with her? Or you just want some time with her?"

"What are you talking about?"

Alberto knew that Adam was growing fond of Ariana, he thought it was funny how Adam would keep denying it, "don't play stupid with me ese. But let me save you the trouble, she won't date you"

"I don't want to date her! Alberto are you forgetting that only one person can survive?"

"I haven't forgotten anything, I know that you like her, but don't waste your time on her"

"Why not?"

"Because, she won't love you back"

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" laughed Adam, "Dude I understand if you have a thing for her, I mean who wouldn't the girl is hot!"

Alberto shook her head, "we used to be best friends"'

Adam stood there in shock, "you two used to be best friends? Then how come you two act like total strangers?"

"She doesn't remember me"

"How long ago was this?"

"A very long time ago, we were probably around ten or eleven years old. She and her parents moved next door to my house, I remember she would always play outside with her dog. One day she kicked the ball too high and it landed in my yard, I climbed the fence to go give it back to her, she thanked me and asked me if I wanted to play with her, after that we started talking and she told me that she moved here because her brother died and they needed to get away and make a fresh start. We became friends ever since that day and she was the first girl I had a crush on. One day I decided to tell her how I felt and that was the biggest mistake I ever made"

"Did she turn you down that badly?" asked Adam.

"I wish, she got so mad at me when I told her that I loved her, I thought it was because we were both so young and I really didn't know what love was, but that was the first time I saw her get so angry. I didn't think I did anything wrong, but I must've rubbed her the wrong way because she slapped me across the face and then she yelled at me for saying that to her"

"Do you remember what she said?"

"She said that she wished that she never became my friend and that she never wanted to see me again. She even berated herself for ever getting close to me"

"Then what happened after that?"

"I was crushed, I thought she felt the same way about me, and I didn't think I was going to get turned down the way I did. So I respected her wish and never talked to her again, I remember our parents were worried as to why we all of a sudden stopped talking to each other but she wouldn't say a word of it, she tried to make it as thought I never existed or that she never knew me. About six months later my father had a heart attack and died and my mother and I moved back to Mexico, and I never saw her again up until a couple of days ago when this whole thing started"

…

Sheamus could feel his eyes drooping, he was so tired and tried to keep as alerted as possible because he didn't want to wake up with something else horrible happen to him, he was so hungry and low on energy, he wished that someone would just let him go. He was about to fall into a slumber when he heard rustling not too far away, Sheamus became alerted at once and kept his eyes darting around looking for any sign of movement.

"SHEAMUS!" cried Jane.

Sheamus sighed with relief, he knew that he was safe, "baby I'm so sorry!"

Jane ran up to him and kissed his lips, "I'm not mad at you, at least I know you're safe"

"You really think so?" said a voice from behind.

"You bastards!" exclaimed Sheamus.

"Oh no, not again!" said Jane worried.

Alberto and Adam had joined the party, "well well, looks like a family reunion!" said Alberto.

"Wait a minute, I don't think we can call it a family reunion just yet" said Adam pointing his finger at Alberto, "we are missing someone"

Alberto realised the missing person from the group, "aye where's Johnny?"

"Maybe Miss Jane killed him?" suggested Adam.

"Oh is that so?" asked Alberto.

Jane was too scared of them to say anything, Sheamus got the wrong impression with her silence, "did you kill him Jane?" Sheamus was fully aware of the rules of the game and it was a safe assumption, Sheamus was just a little upset that his only ally apart from his wife was gone.

"Nope, he's right here!" John came out of the bushes and smacked both Alberto and Adam's heads together. He then sat on top of Adam and started punching the daylights out of him, Alberto got to his feet and ran away to go get the others.

"Wade! Wade! Those cabrons are here!" exclaimed Alberto as he made his way to their hideout.

"Who?" exclaimed Wade getting to his feet.

"John and the wife!"

Ariana and Drew watched as a wicked smirk appeared on Wade's face, "How I've been waiting for this, it's time to go to work"


	9. Chapter 9

"Well well, the final eight are all together, I'm kind of disappointed that no one has killed you yet John" said Wade with a big smile on his face.

"I could say the same thing, but remember, I thought that you wanted to feel that _sweet satisfaction _of being the one to pull off my tag" replied John.

Wade nodded his head, remembering their little argument they had with each other on the first day, "good thing you remembered. Boys go and get Sheamus down from there" he snapped his fingers and Drew and Alberto went over to the tree and cut through the ropes. Sheamus ran over to Jane and gave his wife a long kiss. Wade watched John as he smiled happily watching the couple, Wade had a look of repulse on his face, "And why the bloody hell are you smiling for? You can pull that act for anyone else, but how dare you pull that act in front of me!"

John looked at him confused as did everyone else, "what are you talking about Wade?"

"Look you're doing it again! Let's take a trip back to about seven years ago, when you murdered my fiancé!" Wade roared. "I made a vow to myself that if I ever saw you again that I would make sure that you pay for what you had done! You stole my everything! You're the one who took my Amy's life, I should've gone after you the moment we landed on this island, but now the time for talk is over, you will get what you deserve!" Wade launched an attack on John tackling the smaller of the two onto the ground. The others around watched as the two individuals beat the crap out of each other rolling around on the floor throwing punches at one another, the blood of the other individual showing its mark on the others fists.

"Should we go in and stop them?" asked Jane worried about John.

Sheamus shook his head, "you're forgetting that this is a game love, one of them has to die" he took her hand and they left.

Ariana watched the Irish couple run off in the other direction, she then signalled to Alberto and Adam and they knew that this was also their time to leave, leaving Drew to alone to watch the other men kill each other.

…

"So what's the plan now?" asked Adam.

"Well by the way Wade and John are handling things, I'm pretty sure it's safe to say that they're both a going to kill each other, Drew will probably be on his own for a bit and the others might live a little longer" replied Ariana trying to find a new hideout.

"But what if you're theory is wrong?" asked Alberto.

"I always have a backup plan. Say for instance, John dies or they just lose sight of each other, Wade will obviously start looking for us, but after being with Wade for like three or four days, I've got to know him like the back of my hand. He's let his guard down around us, and since I've been around him more than you two have, he's shown me his tricks"

"So you're saying that we can beat him at his own game?" asked Adam.

"Precisely"

…

Back at the fight, John managed to get his way out of Wade's firm grasp, he staggered to his feet and ran away from the two. Wade saw the back of John running away from him and he also staggered to his feet in pursuit of him, he turned around and only saw Drew standing with him. "Where the fuck are the others?" yelled Wade. "Everyone left, they're probably going after Sheamus and Jane" replied Drew helping Wade up off a rock he was leaning on. "C'mon we can't let Cena out of our sights" said Wade as the two followed after him.

John was running as fast as he could trying to get away from the Europeans, he made his way to the bottom of a cliff trying to catch his breath. His head was pounding and he could feel his lip swelling up, as much as he wanted to rest his wounded and very sore body, he knew that was not the best thing to do considering that Wade would not stop the chase. John thought he was a pretty far distance to where the fight broke out, he realised that this cliff was the same one that he met Sheamus and the two then formed their alliance together. He remembered how while he up there the last time, he had a good view of the forest below, John decided to climb it so he could get a bird's eye view and a heads up if he saw Wade or anyone else charge towards him.

Wade and Drew laughed at how John made it so easy for them to find where he was hiding, there were spots of blood that left a trail for the two to follow. "This guy is a real mong!" laughed Wade as they spotted John standing on the cliff. "This looks like a pretty good distance" said Drew grabbing a gun out from the bag given from Jack. Wade put his hand on the Scotsman's chest telling him to stop, "let's get the jump on him!"

…

Ariana, Alberto and Adam were walking further away from the forest and found themselves at what looked like an abandoned army base camp, they found a small hole in the wired fence and crawled through. "At least we won't be sleeping on cold rocks and leaves anymore" joked Adam. Alberto spotted a watch tower in the distance, "hey why don't we stay up there. It's the perfect spot, and it's high enough to see if any of the others make their way over here"

"Alright let's go" said Ariana. Adam surveyed the buildings around them, although it looked like no one had been here in ages, he wanted to make sure that the three were in fact the only ones there. He opened the door to the building closest to him and switched on the light, "at least we know we have electricity!" Alberto walked in the room and saw that it was stacked with boxes, he pulled on out and opened up the top, it was filled with ammunition, "Ari I think I've found a new backup plan!" Ariana walked inside confused at Alberto's statement, she looked at the Mexican as he crouched down in front of the box laughing hysterically. She looked inside the box and she laughed alongside him.

After going through the other boxes in the room, the three grabbed the boxes that were best suited for them and took them up to the watchtower with them. "Hey why don't you two get started loading everything up, and see if you can find anything in here. I'm going to go back down and have a look around, if we found all this who knows what else we can find!" said Adam. "An aeroplane out of here would be the cherry on top" said Alberto as he started loading his gun. Ariana looked out the window for anything interesting, she saw Adam walking down the path and enter the room next to the one he had opened up before, she looked back at Alberto who was looking through the draws of the desk trying to find anything that could help them, "Alberto can I ask you something?" "Sure" he replied keeping his focus on the draws and not on Ariana. "Back there in the forest when Wade was yelling at John because of what had happened in their past, I was wondering if you remembered what happened in ours?" Alberto's head shot up from the drawer as he was shocked at her words, "I was waiting so long for you to ask"

…

Wade and Drew started to climb up the cliff, Wade was finding it a bit more difficult than Drew, because of the injuries he gained during their brawl. Drew made it up the cliff first and quietly pulled the Englishman up. They watched as John was sitting on the edge looking out to the ocean in the distance. The two watched with matching grins plastered on their faces, Wade nodded at Drew notifying him that it was time to spoil the party.

"Thought you could away from me did ya?" exclaimed Wade as he watched John's body shake as he heard those words come out of his mouth. John got up and turned to see a battered and bruised Wade and his lackey at his side. "Don't bother asking how we managed to find you, we just want to say thanks for the hint, let's just say you did a _bloody _good job of leaving a trail!"

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened to your fiancé" said John solemnly, he watched as Wade's grin turned into a serious frown in a matter of seconds.

"Sorry? What do you mean you're sorry? You cold bloodedly shot her while she was in my arms! You wanted to get rid of her! And here you are telling me that you're sorry!" yelled Wade.

"I understand that you're frustrated, but I'm not the man I used to be! I used to kill anybody with no regrets but after I had my encounter with you I changed"

"Changed? How the fuck have you changed? You're no worse a criminal than me!"

"You're absolutely right, but like I said after I killed her, I did change. Even ask Drew"

Wade turned to look at Drew, "what's going on? Is what he saying true? How do you know him?"

"It is Wade, he's telling the truth. While he was in his gang, he had a girlfriend but John always treated Liz like total crap, he made her feel so unworthy"

Wade listened in total shock, "Liz?"

Drew nodded his head, "Elizabeth was John's girlfriend. The two had been dating since high school, but he would leave her to go out with his mobs on shootings and to do trading's. After he killed your fiancé he confessed everything to me, he told me about everything that he had done and he told me that he wanted to start anew with Liz, John wanted to get a real job and go to college with her. But like they say old habits die hard"

Wade looked back over at John who just stared at the ground, "wait, but I still don't know what the connection this has to you. Why did he confess everything to you?"

"Because Liz is my baby sister"

"What?" exclaimed Wade. "John lived in Scotland?"

"No, Liz moved to the states with my dad when she was young and she'd been living there ever since. I met John a couple of times while I went over there to visit, but at the time neither of us knew about each other's criminal history" said Drew.

Wade shook his head after understanding the story, his grin slowly reformed on his face, "looks like the tables have turned"

"What?" said John.

"You have become the person that I once was, while I have become the person you won't admit to being" said Wade, "sure you may have confessed to what you had done, but how does that bring back Amy? It doesn't!" Wade snatched the gun out of Drew's hands and pointed it at John, "The death of you will be the closest thing to bringing justice to her, I will make sure of it!"

"Not if I can help it!" exclaimed John who came running towards the Englishman.

Wade fell onto the ground and the gun fell out of his grasp, he watched at the American lay on top of his continuing to rapidly punch Wade's face, Wade placed his hands on top of his own to shield himself from the blows, he then managed to grab hold of John's to stop him from punching and returned a ball of spit into John' eyes just as he did on the first day they met back at the warehouse. John flinched his face, which gave Wade the upper hand as he swung his fist into John's left jaw, John fell onto the ground next to him as he felt the sting of the blow, he could also feel the inside of his mouth start to bleed. Drew watched as Wade was crawling to the edge of the cliff away from John with his back turned, Wade was getting weak from the fight and was finding it hard to stand up. He looked back at John was trying to mend his wounded jaw, he then watched as John spotted the gun that was fell out of Wade's hands, Drew knew what he was trying to do and he ran over to John to stop it from happening.

John inched closer and closer to the gun that was lying there waiting to be used, Drew then stomped his foot on John's hand and he let out a yell from the pain. "You're not the only one who's seeking out revenge!" exclaimed Drew. John didn't say anything, he was just praying that his fingers weren't broken. "I watched as you destroyed my little sister's life! You were everything to her! You were the first person she had ever loved and she would risk her own life for you, hell, she wanted to end her own life and it was all because of you! And _this _is how you treated her! With no respect, I would get calls from her at three in the morning because she was crying on the phone telling me about all the pain you caused her! The only reason I am in the position that I'm in today is because I wanted to hunt you down and I also wanted to make you pay for the pain you caused on her!" Drew lifted his foot off of John's fingers and helped him up to his feet, Drew then balled his left hand into a fist and clocked John's right jaw. John fell back down to the ground and Drew picked him up and clocked it again, blood was pouring from John's mouth and the stinging he felt just turned into pure numbness, John was down on the ground again and Drew went back over to pick up the gun when John came and speared him to the ground. The two continued exchanging blows to one another rolling down to the edge of the cliff, Drew could see that he had no escape, he looked over at Wade who lay unconscious on the ground, knowing that he had no backup he knew the only thing to do was to pull John's tag. As the two kept rolling closer towards the edge, Drew looked down and saw the red tag and tugged on it setting it free. He watched as the timer turned on and started counting down from ten.

Drew and John flew into the air, looking at their fate at the ocean below, Drew then could hear a loud ringing around him, he didn't realise what that sound was until it was too late. He looked down at his leg and saw the timer counting down; he had accidently pulled his own tag instead of John's. Drew looked at John who was trying to break his fall and said, "tell Liz that I love her" John plunged into the cold ocean the same time the timer had reached zero, as he shot up to the surface he saw the fireball of smoke in the air, "I promise I will"


	10. Chapter 10

Sheamus and Jane looked on as they saw the ball of fire that was Drew explode in the air. Jane rested her head on her husband's chest, "who do you think that was?" Sheamus kissed her forehead, "I don't know" "Do you think that it could be John?"

"Why do you sound so worried?"

"I know I shouldn't it's just that when Wade's group took you away from us, he made sure that I was safe. John could've killed me right there and then but he didn't he helped me look for you. And I know what you're going to say; it's a game and we shouldn't trust one another, but if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have found you. Babe you and I both know that I not the kind who can stand on my own, I'm not as strong as you, or Wade, or any other person here, that's why I owe it to John, I wanted to properly thank him"

Sheamus watched Jane's eyes go glossy, and he too knew where she was coming from, he was happy that he made an alliance with him and knew that even though he had made some mistakes in the past he was a genuine guy, and Sheamus wished that if everyone survived this game, he would love to share a beer or two with him.

"The important thing is that you're safe, I'm not letting anyone touch you" Sheamus said.

Jane gazed into his blue eyes, as she felt tears fall out of hers, "I love you"

Sheamus smiled at her and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I love you too," he leaned in towards her and placed his lips onto hers, with each kiss becoming stronger and stronger. Sheamus started leaving a trail of kisses onto her neck and onto her shoulders making Jane giggle as he touched her sensitive areas.

Sheamus then looked back up to Jane; he raised his eyebrows and had a wicked grin on his face. Jane then suddenly got the idea that he wanted to take it further, "you want to do it here?" Jane looked around pointing to their surroundings which was nothing more than leaves, trees and rocks.

"Why not? Think of it as an erotic tale of two young people who are madly in love with each other and they are lost in a wild forest! And besides we're safe inside this cave, so no one can see us!" said Sheamus trying to sweeten things up.

Jane giggled again, "I do like the sound of that"

Jane sat on Sheamus' lap as she continued kissing him; she took off his shirt and started making a trail of kisses all the way down his torso, she could feel her husband instantly go hard. She then took off the top that she was wearing; she turned around so Sheamus could unclip her bra, Sheamus placed it to the side and cupped her breasts, Jane was still facing the other way and Sheamus leaned his head towards hers and began kissing her again. Jane lay herself down onto the cold ground and this time Sheamus sat on top of her, he started tracing his finger around her breasts, he loved hearing her giggle when he teased her. He continued massaging her breasts and started licking the area around her nipples, feeling them go hard at once, he lightly pinched them getting a moan in response from his wife. Sheamus continued down towards her jeans and unbuttoned them, Jane arched up her back so that he could get them off with ease, Sheamus smiled as he uncovered the black and red lace thong that he had bought her one year for a valentine's present for her, Jane watched the smile on his face as she knew that this was his favourite pair. Sheamus lifted Jane's right leg above onto his shoulder making sure not to touch the anklet locked onto her, he slowly slid her closer to him and started tracing his finger onto her inner thigh, Jane could feel herself get Goosebumps at his touch, he then did the same to her other inner thigh, Sheamus then fixed his eyes to Jane's area noticing how damp her underwear had become, Sheamus smiled at himself knowing that he was getting the best of her. He then started tracing her area watching the expression on his wife's face; he smiled as continued teasing her. Jane couldn't hold it in any longer she needed her husband to get inside her quick before she, like the bomb plastered to her, would explode. It had been such a long time since the two had sex and she needed to get him in her.

Sheamus then slid his fingers into the sides of the lacy material and slowly pulled them down revealing her wet shaven goods.

"I want you to fuck me like a whore!" Jane demanded.

Sheamus laughed at his wife, he knew that she would grow so impatient when he would tease her; he knew that she wanted him to hurry up because she couldn't contain herself and he loved making her wait.

Sheamus placed his hands onto her and started rubbing her area slowly with his fingers, Sheamus watched Jane's eyes roll to the back of her head, as she started playing with her breasts, he then slowly parted her legs and moved his head towards her drenched vagina and started licking her out. Jane let out moan after moan each becoming louder and louder, she watched as Sheamus came back up and he moved his index and middle fingers up to her mouth, "lube me up will ya love?"

Jane grabbed his fingers and put them in her mouth, intertwining her tongue in and out of his fingers, she pulled out and lay her head back onto the ground, Sheamus then inserted his fingers into her making her go loose, Jane let out a cry of pleasure as she felt him go inside her. He wiggled his fingers into her as he watched his wife continue to play with her breasts as she tried to control herself.

"I want you in me now! I want you to fuck me!"

"You are very impatient aren't ya!" Sheamus teased. "But I may need your assistance" He said looking at his pants.

Jane sat up and unbuckled his belt and slid his jeans off his pale muscled legs, she could see her husband's Irish package getting hard in his underwear, she smiled to herself and took them off with her teeth, Jane spat into her hands and helped lube her husband up, she giggled knowing that it was now her turn to tease him.

Once he was ready Jane spread her legs for him again and he inserted himself into her. Jane let out a cry of joy, it felt exactly the same as old times, Sheamus also smiled as the old feeling came back to him. Slowly the moved together as one, Sheamus cupped Jane's breasts again as they continued kissing one another, their lips darting in and out of each other's mouth.

"Go in deeper" Jane whispered.

"As you wish madam!" joked Sheamus. Sheamus pushed himself deeper into her, Jane felt as he reached her G-Spot making her orgasm.

"Go faster, go deeper! I told you I needed you to fuck me like a whore!" Jane demanded once again. Sheamus laughed and did what he was told, he watched his wife cry with joy and she screamed his name as she tugged on his orange spiked her.

"Yes that's the spot!" cried out Jane. Sheamus roared out like a beast and Jane loved it, she let out and even louder orgasm and Sheamus kept on getting the best of her.

Shortly after Sheamus was ready to climax and he came inside of her. Both utterly breathless, the two lay side by side, naked and glistened with sweat.

Sheamus kissed his wife on the forehead, "ready for round two?"

…

"All this time, I thought you had forgotten all about me" said Alberto.

Ariana shook her head, "As much as I tried to forget, I just couldn't do it. You were one of my first real friends I had made, after since my brother died, I made a promise to myself that I would never let anyone get close to me"

"But then why did you want to be friends with me?"

"Because I was getting a crush on you, I let my feelings get in the way of the promise I made to myself, that's why I lashed out on you"

"Well I didn't know that, you were the first girl I told that I liked them, I just thought it was little girls response to not wanting to go out with someone" joked Alberto. "I guess your boyfriend must have a hard time with you?"

"I don't have one, I thought that maybe I would come to terms of my brother's accident and move on, but then my parents got murdered, I released that everyone who I loved had left me, so if no one loved me then no one would ever want to get close to me, which meant that no one would have to die"

Alberto watched as tears fell out of Ariana's eyes, she had such a tough exterior Alberto found it almost comforting to see her be emotional. Ariana quickly turned around to wipe her tears away and tried forcing them to stop falling.

Alberto walked up to her and grabbed her hands, "hey you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. I know what it's like to lose someone you love, and as much as we don't want to, you've got to put the past behind you and move on. Are you sure that you want to make a promise like that to yourself?"

Ariana wished she didn't tell anyone about this, she hated people see her cry, she felt absolutely weak when she did, "yes I do, I'm doing fine and I intend on doing so till I die"

"Are you sure?"

"Look Alberto I appreciate the talk, but really I'm fine, so don't bother"

"No I will not stop because I know that you are lying!" said Alberto with a smirk.

"What?"

"You say that you're fine, but you're not. You're only hiding your feelings"

"I'm pretty sure I'm aware of my own feelings"

"Are you really? Because if so, then why did you choose to lash out on me after I told you my feelings for you? You should've done so in the first place, and in fact you wouldn't have become friends with me in the first place if something wasn't there. I also remember that your mother came over and told my mother that you were crying for ages when you found out that my family was moving"

"The reason that I was crying was because I was angry at myself, not because of you!"

Alberto chuckled, "Ari, it's okay. I'm not going to tell anyone, and besides it's not good to keep your feelings bottled up"

Alberto moved some of Ariana's hair away from her face, he smiled at her and leaned in and kissed her, they continued kissing for about a minute or so when Ariana quickly pulled away, "No I can't do this"

Ariana was about to make her way outside the tower when Alberto quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her in towards him.

"C'mon, we never got to express ourselves the way we wanted to, let's give this another try"

Alberto cupped her face and began kissing her again, but this time more forcefully, inserting his tongue in and out of her mouth.

Ariana didn't know what to do, she knew what his motive was and she wasn't going to let past feelings come back and ruin things for her. She needed a plan of attack but she wasn't a fool knowing that a small petite woman like her was able to take on a six foot jacked up man, as much as she knew it was wrong she knew that the only thing to do was to go along with it. Ariana thought that if she got the best of him, she in turn would get the upper hand and then destroy him.

"Hey why don't we make things interesting" whispered Ariana.

"How so?"

"Ever head of a little thing called role play?" she winked at him.

She watched as a huge grin appeared on the Mexican's face.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Hmm…I know why don't you be a demanding officer, I'll pretend to be a subordinate who got into trouble and you've sent me up here to punish me?"

"I like the sound of that"

Alberto grabbed two chairs and placed the opposite each other, "sit!" he demanded.

"Oh officer, have I been a naughty girl?" Ariana joked with a fake ditzy accent.

"You sure have, I saw you and Officer Brown together" Alberto responded with his made up story. "You know you can't have sexual relations with anyone here, especially a woman!"

Ariana twirled her hair with her finger, continuing to play the ditzy girl, "Well you can't blame us, we're two lonely women in a sea full of men! We have needs!"

"That may be so, but I will not tolerate it! You will be punished!"

"Oh please no!"

"Now, when I saw you two, I saw that you were fingering her. Now I want you to finger yourself!"

Ariana still in her ditzy role-play clapped her hands towards her mouth, "right here? In front of you?"

Alberto just simply winked in response.

Ariana had a cheeky smile on her face, "like I said, I love to be touched, and I also love to touch myself" she winked back.

She moved her right hand down to her thong and started grazing herself to get her excited, Alberto watched on as he could feel himself go hard, as he could see herself get damp by her own touch. She slowly slid out of the dampened material and flung it at Alberto. Ariana watched as Alberto grabbed his erect penis as he saw her glistened bare vagina right in front of him. She once again grazed herself; she raised her eyebrow and moved her chair right in front of Alberto's. "Officer, would you like to?" she grabbed his hands suggesting if he wanted to feel her, and of course he did.

He played with her flaps and her clit making Ariana super horny, once she was ready, she spread her legs apart and slid two fingers inside herself. Once she was satisfied she pushed herself in deeper and deeper, Alberto watched as he saw the excitement on her face as she played with herself. The more he watched and the more he heard, the more he wanted her and couldn't stand not being able to please her.

"Okay that'll do" said Alberto. "Now you say that you're a woman with needs, what do you say about me being the one who can fulfil those needs?"

Ariana then placed her hands around the Mexicans neck and placed her own tongue into his, and that was all the answer he needed from the feisty Australian and applauded himself for knowing that he was getting laid. Although the room wasn't quite the luxury for two people about to have sex, and a king size bed was what Alberto had wished for, they just had to make do. He spotted the desk in the corner of his eye and swiped the remaining items that were on top onto the floor, he picked up the smaller woman and placed her onto the desk, Ariana lay back onto the desk, she waited for Alberto to take his pants off and he straddled himself on top of her, although the desk looked pretty old and creaked every now and then, it was pretty strong and supported both their weight.

Alberto grabbed hold of Ariana's hands proving that he was in control, of course this was nothing new to Ariana, she would lead men on and then use them, it was a game loved to play and she knew that men loved to play it too.

"I like to be touched" Ariana whispered, she could feel his package go hard at the sound of her words, she smiled at herself knowing that this was going to be too easy.

Alberto made his way down to the lightly started grazing her area with his fingers, he could hear light moans coming out from Ariana and the more she moaned the more wet she became. Alberto made his way back to her lips and started kissing her again, Alberto started dry humping her as he continued to kiss her. He spun Ariana over so that now she was on top, but in doing so he spun too far and they landed on the floor.

"Better me than you" joked Alberto as he continued kissing her. He then grabbed the back of Ariana's matching light pink bra and tossed it to the growing pile of clothes in the corner. He gazed at Ariana's small but firm breasts and placed one in his mouth as he played with the other, he then moved his hands down her back and grabbed the cheeks of her ass, he loved the way they felt so smooth and so firm.

Alberto once again spun her over so he was back on top and made his way down to her area, he loved how she was dripping in her own juices knowing that she was ready to get fucked, he sat there playing with her clit, almost teasing her.

Alberto's underwear was getting in the way, so he quickly took them off revealing his fully erect cock. Ariana sat up, examining his package she grabbed it and started stroking it gently, she then started licking the tip, making Alberto cry out in pleasure. She then placed in to her mouth and started giving him a head job, she watched as Alberto was trying to find something to hold onto as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. She pulled his penis out of his mouth, "you're all lubed up officer!"

Alberto spread Ariana's legs apart and inserted himself into her, it took a few seconds to get adjusted but the finally did. Ariana straddled on top of him, while Alberto cupped her stone hard nipples, the two were swaying to one beat until Alberto finally came inside her.

"So what do you say? Did I help change your mind?" said Alberto panting on the wooden floor.

"Nope, I say game over!" replied Ariana with a smug look on her face.

Alberto's eyes widened as he saw the little red tag that belonged to his anklet.

Ariana quickly dashed to gather her clothes and the bags that were already packed with loaded guns and ammunitions.

"But you did change my mind about having sex with Mexicans, you guys are wild!" she blew a kiss to him and winked as she ran out before the timer hit zero.

"You fucking whore!" exclaimed Alberto in anger knowing he had been used.

Ariana made it to the bottom of the staircase when the watch tower exploded. She quickly put her bra and panties back on and ran to find Adam.

Adam was at the very end of the path as he saw the tower go up in flames. He started running back up when he saw Ariana running towards him yelling out his name.

Adam stared at her as he watched her run to him in her undergarments.

"Oh my God Ari! What the hell happened in there?" said Adam.

"It was Alberto!" she exclaimed.

"What did he do?"

"He tried- he tried to rape me!" she lied crying into his shoulder.

"What?" Adam yelled. "That bastard! Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. He tackled me down and there wasn't anything I could use as a weapon so I had to pull his tag! I managed to grab some bags with some of the stuff we loaded with earlier, but the rest got caught up in the blast, I'm sorry!"

Adam wrapped his arms around her, "Don't worry about the bags, at least you're safe. C'mon let's get out of here"


	11. Chapter 11

Sheamus and Jane were both enjoying their time together, but all that sex left Sheamus' mouth dry and he needed water.

He kissed his wife, "I'm going down to the creek"

"I'll come with you" she replied placing her hand into his.

The couple made their way out of the cave and walked towards the creek, Jane splashed some water on her face to get rid of the sweat and dirt that was sticking to her, she wished that Jack provided showers for them.

"Love, wait here for me. I gotta go pee" said Sheamus as he headed for the bushes.

Jane waited for her husband, she dipped her hand into the water swashing it to form a small rapid, from the corner of her eye she could see a figure coming closer towards her, she quickly turned around thinking that it was Sheamus but she soon realised that the person was John.

"John!" exclaimed Jane as she walked over towards him.

John didn't say anything.

"I'm so glad you're okay! Oh my look at you, you're all busted up"

John still didn't say anything, Jane noticed John stare at his reflection in the creek not responding to anything that she was saying.

She placed her hand onto his shoulder and John quickly shrugged it off him, "Don't touch me!" he exclaimed.

Jane was startled by his raised voice; she didn't know what she had done to make him so upset.

John watched her sad expression through her reflection in the water, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you"

Jane shook her head, "it's not your fault"

"It's just I was so close to getting rid of that Barrett bastard" John said frustrated with himself.

"Well I'm glad that you'll live another day"

"Well let's hope so" joked John. Jane then realised how stupid her joke was, she watched as John spat a golly of blood.

"Fucking Wade" said John rising his mouth out.

John ripped apart of his shirt and tried tying it around his arm as a substitute for a bandage, Jane watched as he struggled to tie the material around his muscled arm. Jane giggled to herself as she watched John's attempt, "here let me do it" she took to the material from him, she saw that his arm was bleeding badly, Jane dipped one end of the material into the water and started dabbing his wound to stop the outburst of blood, once the wounded area was cleaned up she wrapped the white material around his arm. John kept his gaze on Jane's light brown eyes as she nursed his injury.

"There you go, all done!" Jane said with a big smile.

John was still staring into her eyes, he then realised that we staring and quickly shook his head snapping him back into reality, "oh thank you"

"Well it's not like it's the first time" she replied.

"I also want to thank you for something else" he said.

Jane looked puzzled watching John's expression change, "for what?"

"Your positive attitude"

Jane still had the same puzzled look, "I'm sorry, I don't understand"

"I know it sounds stupid, a criminal thanking another about _positive attitude _but as weird as it sounds you comforted me a lot"

"I'm glad to hear it, but I didn't do anything John"

"You did a lot, you're smile, and you're laugh. That was all I needed"

John watched as Jane's cheeks changed to a light red colour, "I don't know what to say"

"You don't need to say anything" John moved in closer to Jane and placed his hand on her check stroking it with his thumb, he slowly inched his head towards hers and softly kissed her lips.

"John what are you doing?" she exclaimed wiping her lips.

"C'mon I know you want to" teased John.

"No I don't! I'm a happily married woman!"

"Well you won't be for very long"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, what happens when your dear husband dies?"

"Sheamus is not going to die!"

"Oh, so you're going to take his place then? You think that you two can be together forever but face the facts Jane, you both can't win, after you watch Sheamus go up in flames I'll be there to help you to the end, I'll be the one who can make you happy, I'll be the one who can satisfy you more than your husband ever could!"

Jane stood there in anger, listening to the horrible words come out of the person she considered a friend's mouth, she lifted her hand and slapped him right on his cheek, "How dare you talk to me that way! I know the rules exactly and I understand that we can't both survive, but no matter what happens my husband will always be the one for me, not you or anyone else could ever replace him!"

Jane turned around in the other direction when John grabbed her wrist and squeezed it tightly, "don't think you're getting away from me that easily"

Jane listened as John's tone of voice changed, she could see the animal he had become through his cold blue eyes.

Sheamus had finally returned and stood in shock as he watched the scene unfold in front of him, "I'm warning ya fella, lay on finger on her and I will rip ya head off!"

Jane felt somewhat at ease knowing that her husband was here to save her.

John bellowed out in laughter, he pulled her in closer to him and kissed her again this time launching his tongue into her mouth, he watched Sheamus turn red in anger as he watched, "you didn't say anything about laying my mouth on her!"

"Why are you doing this John? I thought we were fri-"

"Friends? You've got to be kidding me, I was just using you! There are no such things as alliances or friends here! If you honestly thought that we could be friends, you're even more of a dickhead than I took you for. But there is one thing that I thank you for, I thank you for letting me get closer to your sexy wife"

Sheamus watched the fear etched upon his wife's face, "let her go now! If you were a man then you would fight me like one"

John sneered, "Jane, just you wait, once I'm finished with him I'll show you what's like to be satisfied by a real man!" he said thrusting his crotch at her.

Sheamus had had enough, he ran straight towards him tackling him into the creek. John quickly got to his feet, quickly escaping Sheamus' grasp, he started running towards the gave that Jane and Sheamus had set up camp, but the Irishman caught up to him and bashed his head into a nearby tree, causing him to bleed from his forehead. John fell to his feet and tried crawling away, Sheamus was about to launch another attack on him, but John was one step ahead and lifted his knees up to shield himself sending Sheamus flying back into the tree. John quickly got to his feet and started throwing punches left, right and centre managing to bust up the Irishman's nose, John moved back giving himself enough space to run up and spear Sheamus further back into the tree, he continued with four more shots till he grabbed his hand and swung him over to the other side where his back etched itself into the side of the cave, Sheamus let out a loud cry of pain and Jane shut her eyes shut her eyes tight trying to not to watch the pain being inflicted on her husband. John charged towards him spearing Sheamus further into the stone in an attempt to break his spine, Sheamus fell to the floor and John waited a while to see if he would get back up again, when John saw the all clear he smirked at himself and made his way back to where Jane was standing, she stood frozen on the spot tears endlessly as she saw the American abuse her husband.

"He won't be saving you anytime soon, c'mon darling let's go"

"No!" she exclaimed.

John grew angry at her words, "what the hell did you just say?"

"I said NO!"

John grabbed Jane's wrists dragging her with him, she tried pulling herself back but he was just too strong for her, she then thought of the only thing she could do, she quickly kicked him in the balls and started running off, John saw that she was trying to escape and sprinted right after her.

…

Wade was walking for hours, he checked back all the spots that he had previously visited trying to see find anyone from his group. He was in pain from the fight but he refused himself to rest he needed to find his allies but most importantly he needed to find John.

It was getting dark and as the darkness cast its shadow on its surroundings everything around him seemed to change, "did everyone else just die?" he said to himself.

He continued walking until he realised that he was approaching a wired fence, he had reached the place where Ariana, Adam and Alberto had escaped to, but just a little too late.

….

Jane continued running, she had no idea where she was going all she knew was to not look back, she found a hole in a fence and crawled through it, as she stood back up she examined the area, her gaze was fixed on the watch tower that was destroyed by Ariana not too long ago, Jane then looked across and saw another watch tower that was still standing tall, she started making her way towards the tower when out of nowhere she head some call out her name!

"Jane!" someone shouted wrapping their arms around her.

"Sheamus?" she asked. Sheamus smiled at her as he placed a kiss on her lips, "I can't believe you're here! How did you find me?"

"Never mind that, we've got to get out of here"

"Let's head up to the tower over there"

The two walked hand in hand up the stairs, Jane opened the door and switched the light on, she then heard a loud cry from behind. Jane looked on in horror as John was standing behind the door with a large plank of wood, she looked down and saw Sheamus lying unconscious on the floor.

"Thought you could out run me did you?" said John kicking Sheamus out of the way so he could close the door.

Jane slowly moved away from him tears streaming from her eyes, "please, just leave us alone"

"Oh c'mon, we can't stop now, we're just getting started" said John enthusiastically. John walked over to the other side and pulled the chair out from under the desk and pulled out a large rope from one of the draws, he walked back over to the unconscious Irishman picked him up and carried him over to the chair, John the grabbed the rope and begun to secure Sheamus to the chair making sure that he couldn't escape.

"Now he'll get to witness firsthand how a real man satisfies a woman" said John rubbing his hands together.

"John please, don't do this" pleaded Jane trying to get away from him.

…

Wade tried looking through all the buildings trying to find at least one of his allies, although he didn't want to, he thought he should call it a day and try looking for them in the morning. Wade then spotted the watch tower and noticed that the light was on, he saw a silhouette of a woman through the window, "Ari?" he thought to himself as he made his way over to the tower.

…

John pinned Jane down onto an old futon that was collecting dust in the corner; he licked his lips as he gazed into her eyes that were etched in fear. He moved his lips towards hers and kissed her roughly, his tongue slithering into her mouth getting a good taste of her, Jane was trying to move her head trying to avoid him, but after a while she started returning the favour.

John grabbed her hands and held them above her head so that she was restricted on fighting him off, he made his way down to her neck and to her chest, he tore open the shirt that she was wearing exposing her black and red lace bra. John started kissing the top of her breasts, he slowly moved down to her stomach laying a trail of kisses down were her jeans rested. Jane looked on in fear, John was trying to get her jeans off, and Jane kept squirming so that it would be hard for him to get access. John was getting annoyed with Jane's act and slapped her across the face showing his dominance once again. Jane stopped and silently sobbed as she stared at her husband who was still unconscious from the blow to the head.

John finally managed to get her jeans off and gazed at her lovingly as she lay in her undergarments, "trust me you're not going to regret this" he whispered in her ear leaving shivers down her spine as his hot breath blew past her ear.

He gently started circling her area watching Jane's reactions to his actions. He knew no matter how hard she tried to fight it, in the end she would give in and he would win. He moved his head toward her area and gripped the top of her thong with his teeth and gently pulled them down revealing her.

Jane forced herself not to look at John knowing that he would have an evil grin on his face, but she couldn't look at Sheamus either, she felt so guilty and felt that she had betrayed him, she just shut her eyes wishing that this was all a bad dream. John moved up towards her chest and pulled her bra up revealing her breasts, John noticed how they were already stone hard, John smiled at himself thinking that he was getting the best of her, but in actual fact Jane was actually getting cold and that was the result.

John cupped her breasts and started pinching and twisting her nipples around softly, Jane's eyes started rolling to the back of her head and her back was arching from the effect he was having on her. He placed one in his mouth as he moved his hand back down to her area rubbing her till his hand was drenched in her juices.

John quickly too his pants and briefs off reveal his erect penis. Jane looked on hoping that Sheamus would wake up and stop him, but he was still knocked out. In a way Jane was actually happy that Sheamus was knocked out, it was bad enough that John was trying to rape her in front of her husband, but at least he couldn't see what was actually going on.

John spread Jane's legs apart and forcefully inserted himself into her, Jane cringed in pain as she felt him inside her. John then started thrusting faster and deeper into her. Jane held onto the dusty old bed sheet for support, she tried to stop herself from letting out an orgasm but she couldn't do it, she felt defeated and John let her know it.

Wade made his way to the top of the staircase, he could hear a sound of someone crying through the other side, it was a woman's voice and Wade hoped that it wasn't anyone doing anything to Ariana, he waited outside the door a few minutes longer just so he could get a good grasp on who was actually in the room so he could plan his attack, he then heard John bellow out and knew that he was going to be a dead man.

Wade slowly opened the door just a crack, but just enough to let him see into the room, he saw Sheamus tied to the chair, he wondered if he was dead, and thought that maybe Adam or Alberto had killed him. He then heard a woman start moaning, he listened confused as to what was going on and saw John thrusting himself and Jane. Anger filled Wade's body as he had a flashback of how he did the same thing to his fiancé.

John turned his head and saw that Sheamus was still unconscious, "it's such a shame that your _fella _is missing out, I wanted to teach him some of my moves"

"And I'll show you some of mine!" exclaimed Wade from behind.

Before John had time to realise that Wade was standing behind him, Wade grabbed the same plank of wood and struck John straight in the back.

Wade grabbed John and tossed him to the floor, Wade was furious, he grabbed the plank again and wacked John right in the nuts. John screamed in pain, as he curled up into a ball onto the floor in agony. Wade picked the American up and barged him through the window and watched as he fell below, Wade watched to see if he was still moving, he saw his legs and arms flinch and tossed his clothes out the window.

Jane quickly threw her clothes back on as she watched the Englishman walk out of the room, "wait!"

Wade stood on the spot and turned around to face her.

"Thank you" Jane said fear still in her voice.

Wade nodded to her, "I'll make sure John pays for what he has done to you"


	12. Chapter 12

**Well it's been such a long time since I wrote a new chapter for this story. The only reason why I decided to bring this story back to life is because of Jess aka wrestlebuddy. She kept begging me to continue with this, so here we are. This chapter is not that great because I'm trying to get back into the groove of things and trying to remember what I wanted to happen. So leave a review or not and let me know what you think! :D**

"I can't believe Alberto would do such a thing!" said Adam.

"I don't blame him" replied Ariana.

"How can you say that? He tried raping you Ari!"

"I know! But come on be realistic, I'm not the first person he's raped he was probably trying to rebel against us and thought raping me would be the best option"

"Well I'm just glad that he didn't hurt you" said Adam wrapping his arm around her.

Ariana didn't understand why Adam was being this nice to her, she tried to stay away from him but he would somehow manage to have a way with her.

"I guess it's just you and me" said Adam with a grin on his face.

Ariana showed a kind smile in response, "do you think Wade will find us?"

"Wade? Why are you worrying about Wade for?"

Ariana was taken aback by his reaction, "why are you getting angry?"

"Nothing, it's nothing"

"It didn't sound like nothing"

Adam huffed, "look it's nothing. Let's just try and get some sleep okay"

…

Jane was trying to untie the ropes that held Sheamus to the chair when finally Sheamus finally came too, "Oh thank goodness you're alright"

Sheamus was blinking rapidly trying to focus his vision, "wha- what happened?"

Jane shook her head, she didn't want Sheamus to know about what happened a couple of minutes ago, but just thinking about it made her just brake down into tears as she continued untying the ropes.

"What's wrong love? Why are you crying? And why am I tied to this chair?"

Jane finally got the ropes undone, "You'll hate me if I tell you, I had no other choice"

Sheamus could feel his heart break just looking at his wife in such pain, he crouched down on the floor in front of her and put his large hands onto her shoulders, "it's okay, just tell me"

Jane gazed into her husband's eyes; she took a deep breath and told him what happened, "John tried to rape me! He's the one who hit you on the back of the head and he tied you to the chair hoping that you would wake up and see us doing it. I tried to stop him but I just couldn't do it! I'm so sorry Sheamus! I tried!" Jane cried into Sheamus' shoulders loudly.

Sheamus couldn't believe what he was hearing, he wanted to kill John with every fibre in his being, "it's not your fault Jane, you did nothing wrong" Sheamus then realised that John wasn't in the room, "where is he by the way? Did he just walk away?"

"No, that Wade guy came in here. He struck John with that plank of wood and he threw him out the window"

"What? Wade was here? So I guess that means he's still alive"

Jane nodded, "Sadly I think John is still alive too. If he died his body would still be out there but it's not"

Sheamus sighed finally understanding the situation; he helped his wife to her feet, "well now we have a reason to kill him"

…

Wade continued walking trying to find Adam or Ariana, after the blowout with John he wanted to find his companions to help form some sort of plan to take down John. Wade knew that John was in a weakened state and knew that this was the best time to now eliminate him. He walked through the familiar path up to the waterfall where he saw two familiar faces.

"There you are Wade" exclaimed Adam as he walked over to him.

Ariana watched as Wade limped towards the small rock pool and splashed his face with the cool water, "Where have you been? We thought something had happened to you"

"I was just taking care of business" he replied as he sat down. "Where's Alberto?"

Adam sighed heavily as he told Wade what had happened, "he turned his back on us"

Wade looked baffled, "How so?"

Adam looked at Ariana sympathetically, Ariana on the other hand didn't understand why until she realised it was because of the little lie she told. "He tried to force himself onto Ari" he spoke.

Wade's eyes widened up, "he what? Are you okay Ari?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I did what I had to do and I pulled out his tag and ran out of the tower as fast as I could" Ariana replied. "So did you manage to get everything sorted?"

Wade shook his head, "close, but no cigar. He got away"

Ariana and Adam exchanged questionable looks.

"_Who _got away exactly?" asked Adam.

"John" said Wade.

"John? Why do you want to go after that piece of shit?" asked Adam.

"I have my issues with him and I just needed to deal with him"

"Well what's our plan of action now?"

Wade kept his gaze on the ground, "we have to go find John"

Adam grew annoyed at Wade's new found obsession with John. "You have got to be kidding me. Who cares about John, what we need to do is go after the Irish couple. Everyone knows that they are the biggest threat here; if we get rid of one of them our chances will be even better! And besides, didn't Sheamus and John form an alliance with each other?"

"You can do whatever you want to Adam but my decision is final, I'm going to go after John and that's final!" yelled Wade back.

"But what about us? You're going to just waltz in and expect a clean fight with John? Probably when Sheamus and his wife are going to jump in and attack you?"

"Enough with the talk about alliances! They've parted ways and I think that we should too"

"So that's it then, when something doesn't see fit to you, you just have to change the plan"

"And what, did you really think that this plan was going to work? Like you said yourself Alberto turned his back on us"

Ariana looked gave a guilty look to Wade, Alberto never turned his back on anyone, in fact it was her who turned her back on Wade and all the others.

"So why not kill us first" said Ariana.

"What?" said Wade.

"Well, since we're no longer in an alliance why not just try to neutralise any possible threats right here, right now"

"Yeah she's right. Come on Wade let's see if you can get through us first" said Adam ready to attack.

Wade let out a smirk, "Looks like you've given me no choice"

…


	13. Chapter 13

**Before I start writing I wanna say a big thank you to JoJo for the wonderful review I got, I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story even though it's been on hiatus :P **

…

Adam kept looking at Ariana for some sort of signal for a plan of attack, but for once she didn't have an idea up her sleeve. She thought that Wade would never turn his back on them especially since they had come so far, but then again she kept forgetting about the main aim of the stupid game she was in.

Wade on the other hand was ready to strike; he quietly pulled out a gun from his back pocket, not taking his eyes off either one of them. Adam didn't want to die just yet, he still had a game to win after all and knowing that all alliances were done for he was better off alone.

"Wait, before you pull the trigger Wade I just need to say something. Ari, I'm through with our alliance too"

Ariana noticed the smug look on Adam's face. Adam knew that Wade would go apeshit once he found out that they were plotting against him, and Ariana knew that this would be the reason that Wade would go after her before Wade got to Adam.

"What?" exclaimed Wade. "You two made an alliance"

"Yeah we did. Alberto too, before I killed him" said Ariana. "And what makes it all the more sweeter is that Alberto never tried to rape me, we had sex up in the tower and I just used him. Just like I used Adam and just like how I used you Wade"

…

Jack was falling asleep in his office, still wishing for something he deemed as exciting to happen, "Beth seriously, did I make a mistake in this game? Why isn't anything happening?"

Beth looked at her partner in utter shock, "What do you mean _why isn't anything happening_? Did you not see when Wade and John had their brawl in the tower? When Alberto got used? Hell, look at monitor three right now"

Jack watched Wade, Ariana and Adam having their little argument, since he thought that this alliance was in it to maybe steal a victory he was pretty surprised that they were having a fallout, but then what did he expect when three top criminals were butting heads. Beth and Dolph seemed to be enjoying all the action that was unfolding before them, but Jack was still having his usual tantrums about nothing being done.

…

Ariana couldn't help but laugh, "Why do you look so shocked Wade?"

"What about our deal?"

"What about it? Honestly Wade, did you really think that I was going to go through with it? Did you actually think that I was going to just throw my hands up and let some stranger to tell me what to do?"

Wade was venting loudly as his eyes narrowed at Ariana, he felt like a fool for being tricked by a girl no less, Wade was cunning and ruthless and getting punked out was the last thing he needed.

"I can't believe you fell for that story" laughed Ariana to Adam. "The look on your face was priceless"

Wade had had enough, he wasn't going to let her get the last laugh, "Well do you wanna know what happens when people double cross me? I kill them" Wade raised his hand and pointed the gun at Ariana's head.

…

Sheamus and Jane had been walking on for what felt like days on end, they were trying to find John so they can eliminate the pest that was on their backside but the problem was he was nowhere to be found.

"You'd think he'd leave a trail of blood or something" said Jane who wanted to get her hands on John so badly.

"My thoughts exactly" replied Sheamus who was trying to look for anything that could be used as a clue to finding him.

Jane was trying to think of all the possible locations that John might be in, she thought that because John was pretty badly injured from the fight he had with Wade it would've meant that he couldn't have gone too far considering the state that he was in. As they continued walking Jane realised that the surroundings looked all too familiar. She stopped in her tracks and spotted a black helicopter parked on top of a small rock covered hill.

Sheamus noticed Jane not walking beside him and turned around to see what was going on, "what are you looking at babe?"

"Doesn't that helicopter look familiar to you?" asked Jane, her eyes not leaving the helicopter.

Sheamus stared at the helicopter for a couple of seconds trying to jog his memory, "you're right, I know I have seen it somewhere before"

"Wait a minute, that's the helicopter from when the game started. I remember me and some of the other guys flew in that when the game just started" said Jane. "But then if that's the case, do you think we made it back to where we first started?"

…

Jack stood up off his chair and let out a huge sigh. "I've had it up to here with this shit!" he barked as he slammed his fists against the table"

"What's the matter?" asked Dolph.

"I feel like I'm watching a soap opera here! This is nothing like how I pictured it to be! Beth, I know you keep telling me to be patient, but I am not a patient man! This whole thing was my idea and it's a total shot to shit! I spent all this time and effort trying to create something that was going to be a part of a revolution. Where are all the guts? The blood? The violence?"

Beth and Dolph didn't know what to say in response. Jack was waiting for Beth to give him some positive feedback like should would usually do and tell him that it was all going to be okay, or maybe even pitch in a new idea or something.

Jack sighed again as he put on his coat, "You know what? I am done with this" Jack pressed a button on the control board which switched off all the monitors.

"Jack, where are you going?" asked Dolph.

"Home. And I suggest you two go home too"

Beth looked on in surprise; she didn't think Jack would have given up so quickly, "but what about the contestants?"

"Fuck 'em, they are all gonna die anyway"

…


	14. Chapter 14

Beth and Dolph watched as Jack slammed the door behind him. Dolph scratched the back of his head as he turned to Beth, "should we leave too?"

Beth shook her head and sighed, "I guess. I mean we have no reason to stay if Jack is gone. But should we make an announcement to the final six telling them what's going on?"

"What's the point? They were all going to be sentenced to death anyway" replied Dolph.

"I guess you're right" Beth threw her clipboard onto the table and turned off the lights as she and Dolph made their exit.

…

Sheamus and Jane were about to continue their search for John when they heard familiar voices buzzing in the background. Jane turned around and saw Jack in his signature suit walk out of a backdoor of the warehouse where they had all started their journey. She watched as he took a pair of sunglasses out of his inside pocket of his blazer as he put the glasses on he signalled to the helicopter pilot to start it up. Jane tapped Sheamus on the shoulder, "where do you think Jack is going?"

Sheamus couldn't think of a reason why he would leave, unless he wanted to get a bird's eye look on what the remaining contestants were doing. But then again he had cameras and monitors in his warehouse so he knew exactly where everyone was and what they were doing, "I haven't got a clue"

The couple continued to watch hoping that Jack would tell the pilot where he was going, but instead they saw Beth and Dolph catch up behind him and also enter the helicopter.

"Why would all three of them be leaving?" thought Jane.

Sheamus watched as the helicopter took off, he quickly grabbed Jane's hand and hid behind a tree just in case Jack saw the two, of course a pasty faced, ginger haired man would be very easy to spot amongst all the dull and dry surroundings. They waited until they were out of sight before they made their move, "I think there's going to be a change of plans"

"What do you mean?"

Sheamus, still clutching onto Jane's wrist, ran towards the warehouse. He turned the door handle but it was locked tight, "damn!"

"Babe, I still don't understand what this plan is" said Jane as she watched Sheamus going psycho at the door handle.

"It's simple, we can use this time to take control of the game. But first I need to get this blasted door open" Sheamus didn't even look at his wife as he spoke, all his focus still on the door handle.

Jane shook her head as she watched her husband struggle, she looked around just in case Jack jumped out of the helicopter and would get them in deep shit, then she noticed a window not too far from where they were standing. She walked over and pushed her head up against the glass trying to get a look of what was happening inside, it was too dark inside to notice anything. Jane then slid the glass and noticed that the window wasn't locked; she smiled to herself knowing that she had found a way in while Sheamus was still preoccupied with the door. She slid the window even further giving herself more room to make it through the gap.

"Babe stand back, I'm going to have to barge the door down meself" said Sheamus walking a few metres back.

Jane laughed to herself as she jumped inside the open window while her husband was trying to be a hero. By the time she made unlocked the door Sheamus was barely and inch away from hitting the door, Sheamus was charging at full speed he didn't have time to register that Jane had opened the door, he stumbled in his steps as he tried to stop but instead he ended up falling face first on the cold tiles below. Jane burst out in laughter as she watched her husband fall over.

Sheamus watched his wife as he shook his head at her, "You just couldn't tell me that the window was open?"

Jane wiped a tear from her eye, "What? And miss this chance? Not a chance lad!"

Sheamus chuckled to himself; he then grabbed Jane's hand pulling her down so she fell onto his lap, "It's hard for me to get mad at you after seeing that smile of yours". Sheamus then moved in closer and the two shared a long passionate kiss.

…

Ariana stood there waiting to meet her fate; she stared at his index finger that was on the trigger wondering when that little movement would end her life. She then closed her eyes trying to signal Wade that she was ready for death, then she heard a loud bang. Ariana quickly opened her eyes and realised that Wade didn't shoot at her; she turned around and saw Adam gasping for breath as his hand was clutched on his stomach. Adam slowly looked down to his now blood soaked hand as he fell to his knees. Ariana turned back to Wade who didn't take his gaze off of Adam, she didn't understand why Wade decided to shoot Adam when Ariana looked like the biggest threat between the three of them, especially after the confession she just made. She watched him trying to get an answer from him but all she got was nothing, Ariana was even more at a loss because this was all a part of their plan. They had planned to tell Wade about the alliance they made and _lie _about them wanting to go their separate ways in an attempt to get the upper hand on Wade, but now she was a man down and didn't know what to do now.

"Come on" Wade finally spoke, he walked over to Ariana and grabbed her hand and the two started walking off.

Adam with the last amount of strength he had left managed to pull out the gun he was carrying and pointed it at the figures he assumed were Ariana and Wade, although his vision was becoming blurry he didn't know who he was actually firing the bullet to, as long as he got one of them he would die a happy man.

Ariana was about to ask Wade about what had just happened when she fell to her knees, Adam's bullet had pierced through the back of her left knee. "Son of a bitch!" she screamed as she held onto her knee.

"Ari are you alright?" asked Wade trying to assess the wound.

"Yeah like a day at the beach" said Ariana in pain.

Wade gave her a glare as he rolled up her jeans to get a better look, although he didn't say it out loud he had to give credit to Adam for a pretty good leg shot for someone who was most likely dead now. "Come on you need to get all this blood washed out" Wade was about to pick up Ariana and carry her back to the infamous waterfall to get it all cleaned.

Ariana noticed what he was about to do and flinched her body to get his hands away from her, "it's just a scrape, don't worry I'm fine"

Wade was baffled to her response, "did I hear you correctly? Did you just say that it's _just a scrape_? Who the bloody hell would say that getting shot is the equivalent to someone being scraped?"

Ariana stumbled to her feet, the stinging sensation getting worse every time she moved her leg, "I said that I was fine". She started limping trying to shake off the pain, but no matter how hard she tried it wouldn't go away, it was a bullet for God's sake and she wished that it was just a scrape. As she walked a couple of steps she could feel her left leg becoming numb and she fell onto the ground. Ariana reluctantly had to let Wade carry her back to the waterfall, she hated the thought of being in someone's arms, more so than that she hated the fact that Wade's head was just a few inches from hers. Wade on the other hand couldn't help but laugh at how childish Ariana was acting, he could feel her body tense up every time he exhaled, but on the other hand he loved how she would blush every time he would look at her.

…

After their little comedic moment, Jane still didn't understand what Sheamus meant about them using the warehouse to their advantage.

Sheamus found the light switch and took in the familiar surroundings from the first day, strolled around the room to find anything that would catch his attention until he found something odd, "isn't that funny"

"What is?" asked Jane.

Sheamus motioned his finger to the monitors, "don't you think it's funny that they turned all the monitors off"

"I don't get it"

"I understand that Jack and the others went off somewhere, but why go through all the hassle of switching everything off when everything is so secluded"

"You're right. The locked doors, all the lights switched off, and now this. Do you think they left anything important behind?"

"Why you ask? Those thievery instincts kicking in again?" said Sheamus raising an eyebrow.

Jane chuckled, "no! If they did take anything then that will be a giveaway as to if they're coming back or not"

Sheamus looked around to see if anything was worth a great amount of value when he spotted Beth's clipboard. "Does this help?"

Jane took the clipboard from him and started flicking through the pages, "It helps a lot! Beth never leaves this behind; she's always writing notes about us on this. But I just don't understand why the left"

Sheamus walked back over to the monitors and turned them on, he waited a few seconds till all eight television screens came to life, "oh well, looks like it's our game now"

…


	15. Chapter 15

After walking a couple of metres they had made it to the bottom of the waterfall. Wade carefully placed Ariana down and looked at her wound once again. He was about to touch her wound when Ariana snapped at him, "don't touch it!"

"Well I just wanted to check the damage" replied Wade.

"You can look with your eyes can't you" Ariana yelled back.

Wade shook his head as he cupped his hands in the water and washed the drying blood off her knee. Wade then ripped a part of his shirt to bandage up her wound. Ariana watched Wade still not understanding if this was some sort of trick or was he actually being genuine.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Ariana.

Wade looked at her confused, "what do you mean?"

"This" said Ariana motioning to her knee. "Why are you helping me?"

Wade was silent.

"Why didn't you shoot me?

Wade still didn't speak.

Ariana shook her head, "I was practically putting my hands up in defeat yet you decided to shoot Adam. Not only that, here you are trying to mend my wounds for me" Ariana noticed that Wade wasn't even looking at her as she yelled at him, "answer me damn it!"

"Because I couldn't let you die" Wade finally spoke.

Ariana's eyes widened as she heard what Wade had said, "What? Are you kidding me? What the hell do you mean you couldn't let me die?"

"Because I…I'm falling for you"

Ariana didn't know what to say, she was in utter shock hearing those words come out of his mouth. "What did you say?"

"I said I couldn't let you die, because I'm falling for you" replied Wade softly.

"No. No, no, no! You can't love me" snapped Ariana. "_You _of all people cannot love me"

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Wade.

"Because you just can't, you're a criminal Wade, you're not supposed to be capable of love. This game isn't about finding your soul mate, it's about trying to make it out of here alive"

"You're right Ari, I am a criminal and yes this game is about trying to make it out here alive, but you are wrong about one thing. I am capable of live, even though I am who I am, it's only you who isn't"

Ariana couldn't even look at him as he yelled at her, as events from her past kept appearing I her mind in a series of tormenting flashbacks.

"Weren't you the one who told me that the only reason you chose this life is because you didn't want anyone to love you? Because you thought everyone would never love a criminal?" said Wade.

"Shut up!"

"Let me be the one who can change all that" Wade grabbed onto Ariana's hands.

Ariana let go of his grip, "No, it doesn't work that way Wade! Do you think I'm just going to let you sweet talk me into believing all of this?"

"Ari, I know how you feel…"

"No you don't know how I feel. You don't know anything about me, so just shut up and back off! You just should've killed me Wade; you would've done us both a favour"

"Ari, please let me…"

"Can you just go away now" Ariana snapped.

Wade didn't want to make the situation worse than what it was so he thought that it would be best to just give her the space she needed, but for some reason his feet felt like they were plastered to the ground and he just couldn't leave her. He stood behind her as she sobbed quietly to herself.

Ariana could see the large man's shadow hovering over her, "did you not hear me?"

Wade still stood there not moving an inch.

"Fine, I'll leave then" Ariana slowly got to her feet, the shooting pain returning once again to her knee.

Wade watched as she slowly limped away, Ariana could feel her knee about to give way again and she started tripping over her steps. Wade quickly ran behind her and caught her from behind to break her fall. Deep down, Ariana knew that what Wade was doing was genuine and knew that everything that he was doing for her was really from the heart, a part of her wanted to let herself go for it, but an even stronger part was playing those flashbacks on repeat as a reminder of the consequences that would happen if she tried to pursue a relationship with him. Ariana looked up into his green eyes, and for the first time she didn't see a cold and demeaning criminal, instead she saw someone that she envied, someone who had what she wanted all along, the ability to love. Wade gave her a gentle smile and watched as the younger woman's eyes became glossy and then she wept into his broad chest.

Wade could feel his heart melt, he knew that Ariana always showed a strong exterior and even when people around her knew that her walls could easily come down, she always tried hard not to show it. In a weird way, Wade kind of admired that Ariana could finally vent out and let go of her past troubles and the unfortunate incidents that have happened in her life.

"It's all right" said Wade softly. "I'm here for you". Wade then wiped the tears from Ariana's eyes and cupped her warm cheeks. He slowly moved his head closer to hers and the two shared a passionate kiss. With each kiss, they wanted more of each other, Ariana had finally let her guard down and for once it wasn't because she was trying to use a guy just like she had used Alberto or anyone else for that matter. Wade sensed it up right away and finally got the chance to love her.

Wade picked the younger woman up, their lips still locked onto each other's, he spotted the dark cave behind them and thought that they should continue their business inside, unbeknownst to them that this is the same cave that Sheamus and Jane had done their loving. Wade placed Ariana on the cold and damp rock floor, he was feeling so much sexual frustration from being locked away from the world he forgot what it was like to feel good again and he was also glad that he was able to release the tension with Ariana. She couldn't help but smiles as she watched Wade take off his shirt revealing his amazing fighter's physique, Ariana then took off the shirt she was wearing and took off her bra with it as well. Wade gaped at her assets as his lips turned into a smile as he climbed on top of her and started kissing her lips again, he then moved down towards her neck and leaving a trail of kisses at the top of her chest as he cupped both of her breasts tugging and twisting them gently, he smiled as he listened to the little moans escape from Ariana's mouth. Wade then continued his trail of kisses right until he reached the top of her jeans, he playfully raised his eyebrows up and down to her and she laughed in response with a quick nod telling him that she was ready. Wade quickly unbuttoned her jeans and was about to yank the material down her legs before she stopped him, "careful!" she exclaimed, her finger pointing to her bandaged knee. Wade then carefully managed to get her jeans off and kissed her wounded knee to 'make it feel better'. He then quickly unbuckled his belt and slid his pants down his long legs and took his underwear off with it, Ariana couldn't help but notice at his little member looking rock hard and right at her. Wade noticed the intrigued look on her face and chuckled to himself, "it's been a while since I've had some, you've got to cut me some slack" he joked.

Ariana laughed as she wrapped her hands around his thick neck pushing her tongue deeper into his mouth, she could feel his penis pushing up against her and thought that it was enough of the foreplay and time for the action. She slid out of the panties that she was wearing and spread her legs apart for Wade to enter; Wade straddled himself on top of her and pushed himself inside her. Ariana let out a moan of pleasure and the two began rocking in one motion, Wade then decided to push himself further inside of her and the two began thrusting against each other harder and faster, both of them panting for breath and starting to break out in a sweat. Once they had both reached their climax, Wade rolled onto the cool ground underneath him and snuggled up next to Ariana.

Once they had caught their breath and had a moment to themselves, they got right back into what they were sent here to do. The realised that John, Sheamus and Jane were the final three remaining that they needed to beat and they had to move fast. John who was standing on top of the cave watched as Wade and Ariana walked out of the cave, John then jumped down off of the cave top and plummeted on top of the two knocking them down. Wade looked up and saw a very battered and bruised John standing over him with a wicked smile on his face.

"Thought you could get rid of me that easily did you?" said John.

"You son of a bitch!" exclaimed Wade as he tackled John to the ground.

…

Sheamus and Jane were getting accustomed to their new hideout; it had been hours since Jack, Beth and Dolph had left so they had assumed that they weren't going to comeback anytime soon.

Jane and Sheamus were trying to see if they could find anything that would be useful for them, they were trying to find files, case studies, any sort of dirt that Jack had on them.

"Damn it! There is not one single thing here" said Sheamus.

"Maybe Jack took the files with him, or maybe he even destroyed them" replied Jane.

"I don't know, I have a feeling there's got to be at least one thing here that'll be of good use to us, I just know it"

Jane would turn to the monitors every now and then just to keep an eye out of to see if a helicopter would land, but instead she spotted something even better. "Babe!" she yelled out. "Babe, come look at this"

"What is it?"

"It's John, we've found John"

Sheamus ran over to his wife and stared at the screen, "that bastard", Sheamus didn't take his eyes off the screen as he watched John and Wade's brawl on the television.

"Looks like they're down by the waterfall" said Jane.

"Alright, it's time to put an end to this" said Sheamus. "Jane, you stay here and keep safe, if they show up, make sure you're out of sight. I'll make sure that horses arse pay for what he did to you" Sheamus kissed Jane on the lips before he headed out.

…

"Who do you think you are trying to play a hero" said John who gave Wade a big uppercut. "I had her right in my hands and then you just had to come along. You're just lucky that it wasn't your girl, oh wait that's right, I did the exact same thing to your girl and it felt so damn good" John was thrusting at Wade in the air. John then noticed Ariana was on the ground behind him, she busted up the side of her forehead when John had jumped on them. "Oh look who we have here, I don't think we've been properly introduced, my name is John, what's your name?"

Ariana looked John dead in the eye, "fuck off"

"Ohhh, you better watch your tongue because you might regret it"

"Let me ask you a question, how did it feel to have Wade's puny dick inside you? Yeah that's right, I heard you two having sex, but seriously don't you think you'd be much better with a man like me, let me show you"

"Don't you dare fucking touch her!" yelled Wade as he ran over to attack John.

John turned around and pushed Wade so the back of his head hit the side of the rock wall making him fall to the floor, blood oozing from his skull.

"You know it must be fate that all of Wade's girls always find me in the end, either that or you must have a death wish, I'm sure Wade has told you about why he hates me so much"

"Why are you worrying about Wade so much?" asked Ariana. "And by the way you were right; I think I am better off with someone like you and there's no better way to prove that than by having sex right in front of him"

"You think so?"

"I know so". Ariana couldn't believe how gullible John was, she watched as John quickly closed his eyes and leaned in forward in an attempt to kiss her. Ariana needed to get out of this predicament and found the only thing possible in her reach. She grabbed a bunch of dirt that was near her and threw it in John's face.

"What the fuck!" he yelled.

Ariana quickly got up to her feet and punched him right in the jaw, before running over to check on Wade.

"You fucking whore!" yelled John who caught her by her ankles and dragged her to the ground. "Now it's your turn to die!" John straddled on top her and placed his hands around her slim neck as he tried to strangle her. Ariana kept kicking her feet and hands in the air to try to get out of his grip. John on the other hand was getting annoyed by her constant movement; he then noticed her injured knee and saw this as an opportunity to prey on the wounded.

"I think it's time to scream my name bitch!" John said as he stomped his foot onto Ariana's knee.

Ariana screamed in agony as John stomped on her knee. Once John knew she was in deep pain, he continued stomping on it harder and faster trying to bust her knee all together. Wade couldn't stand to see Ariana having to go through all that pain, he needed to get the upper hand on him and fast. Wade looked around to see if he could spot anything that would be an advantage to him, but instead a ginger haired man appeared.

….


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I've left this story up in the air, I was lost for inspiration for a while so it took some time to get my groove back. But thanks for being patient with this and enjoy! :D**

Sheamus came running at full speed as he saw John trying to break Ariana's knee apart, her screams echoing all over the forest. Sheamus ran straight towards John and before John had time to see Sheamus charging to him, John was met with a fierce clothesline to his neck.

"It's good to see you again lad" said Sheamus watching John stumble back to his feet.

"Yeah, you better smile now because this will be over before you know it" said John cracking his neck. John noticed Wade and Ariana lying on the ground and quickly surveyed the area and noticed that Jane was not here. "And hiding your wife will not do you any good, I think it's healthy for her to see her husband die right in front of her eyes"

"Oh trust me, she's watching, but it'll be your death that she'll be seeing"

"So smug, but for how long"

John came running up to Sheamus and charged him to the ground, John climbed on top of Sheamus and started giving him continuous left and right punches to the face. Wade was on the other side trying to gain consciousness after being thrown into a side of a rock wall. As his vision became more clear he saw Ariana still lying on the floor trying to get up.

"Ariana, are you okay" said Wade urgently as he ran over to her.

She shook her head in response, "I'll be fine don't worry, go and help Sheamus"

Wade looked shocked at her response, but this time it wasn't because she said that she was okay to the fact that John nearly crushed her knee completely, it was about having to help Sheamus.

"Sheamus? He's barely even human!" exclaimed Wade.

Ariana rolled her eyes at him as she very slowly stammered to her feet, "I know that you two aren't the best of friends but right now he needs you. You might not see it yet, but you two have something in common"

"I get it, we're criminals" said Wade bluntly.

"No! John!"

"John?"

"Yes, John. Look, John took away the most important thing to Sheamus but unlike you, Jane was lucky to escape when she did, however she did. But you Wade- John took the single most important thing to you in the whole world…"

"Amy…" said Wade softly.

Ariana nodded, "John is evil and he won't stop until someone puts an end to him. Do it for Amy"

….

Jane watched impatiently on the screens as John still had the upper hand on her husband.

"Come on baby" she spoke to herself.

But the more she saw John with that sick smile on his face she knew that this couldn't go on, she needed to find a way to end this game. She knew that there had to be something here that will help, she knew that Jack would've left something behind, Jane started frantically turning the warehouse upside down, she then opened a draw and spotted a very delicate looking box. Jane took it out of the draw and on closer inspection she saw that it had padlock, "Of course" she said to herself. Jane looked back at the screen and saw Sheamus was battered and bruised, she had to make sure that Sheamus made it out alive, Jane knew that she didn't have much time to look for the key, she started patting her hair and the pockets of her jeans until she found what she was looking for- she found a bobby pin tightly placed in the side of her hair, hands shaking she quickly fiddled with the lock until she heard a click sound. Jane's heart was racing so fast so was too excited and scared to know what was inside the box, but once she looked inside; she knew she was home free.

…

Sheamus couldn't stand staring at John's smirk as he continued with his punches, Sheamus could barely see properly anymore, he felt as though he was getting run over by heavy duty trailer trucks, then out of nowhere he saw a vision, it was Jane, she was smiling and she looked beautiful, she wasn't covered in blood and scars like she was now it was a vision of her when he first met her. Although the vision only lasted a split second it was all the strength that Sheamus needed, John was about to throw another punch but somehow Sheamus managed to muster up all this strength and grabbed John's left hand.

"It ends now!" exclaimed Sheamus as he twisted John's left wrist, Sheamus's nails digging into the cuts on John's hand.

John whimpered in pain as he let his hand slip out of Sheamus's grasp. Wade watched on knowing that it was his turn to strike, he walked behind him and put both his large hands onto John's back and spun him around, "Hey remember me?" said Wade as he punched John in the eye.

Wade was ready to roll; he was in his bare knuckle fighter stance- his right hand hovering above his right eye, while the left hand was at the ready waiting to strike again. Before John had time to respond, Wade was at him delivering a left punch and then a right punch and then another, Wade was enjoying using John as a punching bag, but then he remembered what Ariana had told him about how John took away the most important thing to him and then he suddenly felt all those emotions from that day come back to him-all those feelings that he had tried to block out where coming back again as the image of that night played in his head over and over again he felt this sudden urge of rage like never before, his punches become more solid as if his fists suddenly turned into rocks. But wade knew that he could punch the daylights out of John and the pain would still not go away, Wade then sped up the pace of his punched and then charged John's back into the rock crevices, Wade then outstretched his leg and placed it under John's neck in an attempt to suffocate him.

…

Jane's heart was still racing; even more so now that she knew what was in the box. She quickly closed the box and glanced back at the screens, she saw that John was being held by Wade, at this point in time she didn't care if she saw Jack or Dolph or anyone else in that matter, she just had to be with Sheamus and that's all that mattered, before she ran out the door she came to a halt when she saw something lying by the door, without a second guess she picked it up and ran.

…

"I want you to gasp for your last breath!" exclaimed Wade. Wade could hear John trying to say something, but the strain was making it too hard for him.

"Ja…Ja…" was all John could mutter.

"What?!" said Wade.

"Jane!" exclaimed Sheamus as he ran towards her, "I told you to stay put. What are you doing here?"

"I know, I know" replied Jane out of breath. "But I found the thing you were looking for"

"What do you mean?"

"I have our ticket home in here, literally!"

Sheamus could barely understand what his wife was saying with her huffing for breath and her talking so fast as well as the pounding in his head he looked at her confused.

Jane tapped the top of the black box, "I found this box in one of the drawers in the office, it's got four plane tickets inside. Babe this is our chance, we can leave now and start a fresh life together"

She waited for Sheamus's reaction, but she didn't get the expression that she was looking for. Jane noticed that he was more interested in the _other _thing that she had brought with her. He turned around to examine how John was doing, and saw that Wade was taking care of him just fine. Sheamus knew that he could turn around and walk away with his wife but there was just one thing left for him to do.

"Come with me" said Sheamus putting out his hand.

Jane saw that Sheamus kept turning around to look at John, "I am not going anywhere near him"

"Jane, trust me. As long as I am by your side, I won't let you down"

Jane smiled and nodded and the two walked towards the others. She kept her head down not wanting to look at John; instead she felt more at ease staring at the half dry blood splatters on the ground.

Wade moved his leg away from John's neck and the four watched as the now pale faced America collapsed to his knees; hand on his neck gasping for air.

"Get up you piece of shit" exclaimed Sheamus as he stood behind John and held his arms behind his back, locking them tightly in place. "He's all yours now Jane"

"What?!" exclaimed Jane.

"Give him the biggest arse kicking of his life"

It was hard for Jane to look at her husband because her eyes would flicker on the man standing in front of him, the man she had grown to hate in such a short amount of time than compared with anyone she had known for her whole life.

"It's time he got what was coming to him. I know we have all done some bad things in our lives, terrible, horrible things; these sins are something that we will carry on with for the rest of our lives. But this guy, he is the definition of pure evil. This man, killed the love of Barrett's life, look at the state that he left Ariana in, and most of all, look at what he did to you"

Jane looked at Wade and Ariana who stood there with the same amount of hatred that she saw in Sheamus for John, and he was right; she knew that they were all no saints and that they all had done horrible things that they are paying for, but John was by far the worst of them all. She felt like a complete idiot for letting her guard down around him, she knew better than that to have trusted him and she hated herself for doing so. Then she remembered that day when John forced himself onto her, she hated that John attacked Sheamus and tied him to a chair in front of the bed that they were on. Jane felt a rush of heat travel through her body, she clenched her fists tightly, trying to fight back the tears that caused her all this pain from the moment she got here.

"You're right Sheamus. It's time this prick got everything he deserves!" Jane sped up to John and punched him so hard in the jaw that he fell at once. Sheamus was about to pick him up again when Jane stopped him. "No! Leave him. I'll handle this"

Jane hovered over John who was coughing loudly and spitting out blood. "I hope you rot in hell you son of a bitch" With that Jane kicked him right in the gut and continued to do so, stepping on his body as if she was killing a cockroach. She then straddled on top of John and spat in his face, and punched him again and again and could've sworn she saw one of John's teeth fly out of his mouth. Jane then got up off him and got him back up to his feet, she ordered Sheamus and Wade to hold John in place where she went back to where she had left her items that she brought from the warehouse. "Now John, it looks like your time is up" she watched as John's eyes widened up as he watched where she was aiming at.

There was a sudden long pause in the air and then there was a BANG!


	17. Chapter 17

The loud echo of the gun being fired and the loud screeches of birds taking off in flight was all that could be heard. Jane still held the rifle still in her outstretched arm as she gazed at the bullet pierced hole in John's forehead. She watched as John's eyes rolled in the back on his head and then he collapsed on the floor never to get up again.

Sheamus walked back over to his wife and kissed her on the lips, "it's all over" he whispered to her as he held his wife in his arms.

"Is it really over?" she asked him.

"Yeah, John's dead and gone, Jack and his posse are nowhere in sight, and besides you said yourself that you have the ticket out of here"

Jane nodded in response and then noticed Sheamus glare at the box, "what is it?" she asked.

"I just realised something, you said that there are four tickets in the box"

"Yeah, so?"

"Why would there be four tickets? There was only supposed to be one winner"

Jane pondered Sheamus's question, "One must've been for the winner, and the other three must've been for Jack and the others"

"Ah, that makes perfect sense, but it looks like they won't need them anymore"

"So what should we do with them?" asked Jane.

Sheamus turned around and saw Wade examining Ariana's injured knee. "Why not spare these two their lives?"

Jane looked over Sheamus's shoulder and saw the two, she picked up the box and took out two tickets and patted Sheamus on the shoulder, "I'll be right back"

Sheamus watched as Jane walked over to the two and listened to what his wife had to say.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" replied Wade back to her. "Great shot by the way, that waste of skin got what was coming to him"

"Thanks" Jane replied, moving a stray strand of hair behind her face.

"How are you feeling Ariana by the way?"

"Can't complain, this isn't the first time I've been shot" Ariana said with a smile.

"Here, these are for both of you" Jane said handing them the tickets.

"What's this?" asked Ariana grabbing a ticket from her.

"I found a box back in the warehouse, when I opened it I found four plane tickets inside. I knew that this was for the winner and Jack and his crew but…"

"Wait hold on just a second, how on earth did you manage to make your way back to the warehouse? Not only that, manage to get in, steal this box and make it back here without Jack or the other two finding out about it?" asked Wade.

Jane giggled, "Well the thing is, they kind of left"

"Left? What do you mean they left?"

"Me and Sheamus saw the three of them leave in their helicopter. We even waited a while in case they came back but they never did"

"Those bastards left us here to die and they didn't even tell us!" exclaimed Wade.

Jane laughed at Wade's sudden outburst, "but I guess none of that really matters now, I mean there is no one else around and I know that none of us can take this amount of pain, no matter what other crap we've been through in the past"

Wade nodded, "Yeah, you're right about that" he glanced back at Ariana who was leaning on a rock. Wade smiled at her as he went over to her, "come on", he helped her up to her feet and said, "It looks like we're getting out of here"

Jane started walking back over to her husband when she suddenly stopped and turned around, "thank you Wade" she said.

Wade stopped in his tracks as well, raising a confused eyebrow at her, "for what?"

"For saving me from John that night, if you hadn't had come in and stopped him, I don't know what I'd do"

"Don't mention it, I didn't want history to repeat itself" said Wade looking glum.

Ariana noticed the look in his eye and quickly tried to change the subject, "come on, enough of the mothers meeting"

"Yeah, let's just get the hell out of here" said Jane.

…

"I can't believe how much of a dumb ass you are Dolph!" exclaimed Jack rummaging through all his things.

"I'm sorry Jack, I really am!" replied Dolph.

"I asked you to do one thing for me and you couldn't, even do that. Where did you put those damn tickets?!"

"I told you I left them in that drawer! And why didn't you tell Beth to get them for you, you know that she's the organised one"

"Don't blame this on me buddy" said Beth crossing her arms.

"What's the big deal anyway? Why couldn't you just take the helicopter instead of going on the plane?" asked Dolph.

Jack was fuming, "the big deal? The big deal is that you are an incompetent turd who can't listen to instructions! Why don't I just leave you here for the rest to kill you!"

Dolph gulped loudly and remained silent.

"Speaking of which, what are these low lives up to anyway?" asked Jack.

"I dunno, I can't see anyone up on these monitors" said Beth fixing up her glasses.

"Do you think they're all dead?"

Beth didn't answer she was still examining the screens above her and then all of a sudden they heard a loud noise from outside. The three quickly walked out of the warehouse and saw the propeller of the helicopter spinning faster and faster. Jack couldn't have been more outraged, "what the hell is this!" he screamed.

"It's game over Jack" said Wade.

"It's only game over when I say its game over" yelled Jack.

"Oh, do you really think you can stop us fella?" laughed Sheamus.

Jane popped her head out of the helicopter door and held out the box that Jack had come back looking for, "Oh thanks for the gift Jacky, even in your tight security office, you should never underestimate the power of a criminal"

Jack was absolutely livid as he watched the helicopter slowly lift from the ground, that he suddenly started running after it trying to stop them. Jack managed to jump up and grab the ledge of the helicopter door, his hands gripping on for dear life, until Wade approached him, "I guess the strongest did survive after all" Wade kicked Jack's hands off the ledge watched him fall to the ground below as Dolph and Beth ran over to Jack to check on him.

"You're right fella, the strongest did survive" he then motioned to his wife who blushed at his words. "That was the toughest battle I've ever been in and I'm glad that it's all over. I can now be with the women I love and no sick bastard is going to come in between us, I'll make sure of it. So what are you going to do now Barrett?"

"Probably head back to the UK and probably get heat from everyone because they'll probably be wondering why I haven't died yet" said Wade with sarcastic chuckle.

"And what about you Ariana?" asked Sheamus. Wade was particularly interested in what she was going to say, Ariana on the other hand was pondering this question since day one, where was she going to go? She didn't really have any family or friends, she felt like she wouldn't be welcome anywhere she tried to go. Wade noticed her distant gaze, wishing that he could read her mind this one time.

"Ariana?" said Sheamus again.

"Oh sorry" said Ariana quickly. "Well right now, I know that I'm going to go on a first class trip courtesy of one Jack Swagger"

"Amen to that!" said Jane happily.

…

Three weeks has passed since the four had left the game and it was now time to go their separate ways. The Irish couple were waiting for Wade and Ariana so that they could say their final goodbyes to them. Wade was about to leave but noticed that Ariana was not with him. Wade searched frantically around the airport trying to find her, trying not to bump into anyone on his way, then he finally spotted the girl sitting on a chair with her head in her knees. He went over and crouched in front of her, placing his hand on her knee.

"Ariana? Hey, what's wrong?" she didn't respond to him.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm all alone…"

"What?"

"I'm all alone Wade" she spoke raising her head from her knees.

"You are not alone"

"Yes I am, everyone's got a place to be, and I have nothing. Sheamus and Jane are getting their happy ever after, you're going back to the UK, but I don't have a home. I don't know what I'm supposed to go or what I'm supposed to do, I was probably better off being left back in that forest"

"You think me going back home is going to be easy? Ari, I'm the most hated man in England, people are going to be cursing my name everywhere I turn no matter what" Wade thought that was enough to convince her that now that they were back in the real world that they had more than ten people to deal with. "Why don't you come with me"

"What?"

"Yeah, come with me and we can live together"

Ariana shook her head, "I…I can't do that"

"What do you mean you can't? What's the problem?"

"Wade, it's not that easy for me, I've never let anyone get this close to me before"

"Then let me in, I promise I won't leave" he said grabbing her small hands.

"I've already let my guard down around you, so you have my trust" the two shared a hug and a kiss before meeting up with Sheamus and Jane.

"Well, I guess this is it" said Sheamus.

"I guess it is" said Wade. "I know you think I'm a heartless guy, but I just wanted to let you know that I do possess just a _smidgen _of respect for you"

Sheamus laughed loudly, "thanks, you're not such a bad fella after all"

"I hope we can stay in contact with each other" said Jane.

"I hope so too, but for now, I'm just going to lay low, who knows if Jack might hunt me down" said Wade.

"I just hope we won't be seeing you on the front page of the news…again" chuckled Sheamus.

"Me too" laughed Wade back.

"The same goes for you two as well" said Ariana.

"We'll try not too" winked Jane.

"Well even if we do not see each other again, through all the sleepless nights, the pain, the blood and the agony, the strongest did survive and that's all that counts"

…

**So there you have it folks, thanks to those who took the time out to give this fic a read, I hope this chapter doesn't feel too rushed :/ and if you haven't already, check out The Condemned, staring Stone Cold Steve Austin which was what this fic was based around…although the movie is so much better than this story :P Until next time, thank you! :D **


End file.
